Pokémon RWC - Real World Challengers Season 1 - Italian version
by DigiPokeLover
Summary: Here's the italian (original) version of my story. You can find the English version at: /s/10518981/1/Pok%C3%A9mon-RWC-Real-World-Challengers-Season-1 Ecco la versione italiana della mia storia. Questa è quella in lingua originale.
1. Pokémon RWC ITA S1 - Prologo

**Pokémon RWC – Real World Challengers**

**Prologo**

Il mio nome è Eevee. Oggi voglio raccontare l'evento che ha cambiato tutto il mondo, o meglio, tutti. Io non sono un Eevee selvatico, appartengo a un allenatore che si chiama John. Prima che tutto accadesse, il mio allenatore aveva grandi progetti per me.

Purtroppo, tutto è cambiato prima che potessi decidere. Io sono stato il primo Pokémon affidatogli, e abitavamo nella regione di Sinnoh. John voleva farmi evolvere in un Jolteon, perché era uno dei suoi Pokémon preferiti. Io e il mio allenatore abbiamo viaggiato fino alla 4^ palestra da soli, senza catturare altri Pokémon o farmi evolvere. Subito dopo tutto è cambiato. Io sono cambiato. Purtroppo non so dire se lui sia cambiato, da quel giorno John ed io non ci siamo più rivisti.  
>Mentre stavamo viaggiando, vedo arrivare da lontano delle strane persone con delle parrucche blu e delle strane divise. Quelle persone colpiscono il mio allenatore, che sviene, e quelle persone si avvicinano a me.<p>

«Questo qui è perfetto!»

A quel punto prendono un sacco dalla tasca e mi ci chiudono dentro. Penso di essere rimasto lì dentro più di due giorni. Il 3° giorno mi sveglio, ed ero fuori da quel sacco. Ero molto affamato, non mangiavo niente da due giorni. Mi liberano da quel sacchetto per subito sbattermi in una cella enorme con una ciotola e del mangiare. Non riuscivo neanche a vedere il fondo della cella, ma sullo sfondo riuscivo a vedere delle strane catene rosse luminose, come se stessero stringendo qualcosa. Passo altri due giorni in quella cella, quando finalmente mi faccio coraggio e mi avvicino alle strane catene rosse. Come pensavo, c'erano due grandi Pokémon incatenati.

«Cosa... che Pokémon siete voi?»

Una potente voce viene dai due Pokémon, stavano parlando all'unisono.

«Cosa ci fa qui un piccoletto come te? Questi non sono normali ladri di Pokémon, piccolo. Se rimani qui, accadranno delle brutte cose. Per noi ormai è finita. Se restiamo qui queste persone distruggeranno l'intero universo per i loro scopi. Tu sei la nostra unica speranza. Devi scappare da qui… devi andare sulla cima del Monte Corona, ma se rimani qui, farai la nostra stessa fine. A te non deve accadere, tu sei il prescelto»

In quel momento io ero molto confuso. Volevo rimanere lì, avevo troppe domande da fare a quei due Pokémon. Ma prima che potessi accorgermene, un portale si apre alle mie spalle.  
>Un secondo prima di andare via, riesco a sentire i due Pokémon parlare.<p>

«Senza di noi il tempo e lo spazio non esisteranno più, devi sbrigarti! Raggiungi la cima del Monte Corona, e tutto il resto verrà da sé!»

A quel punto vedo i due Pokémon cadere a terra e da loro salire l'albore evolutivo, temo che non si sveglieranno mai più. Hanno dato le loro ultime energie per farmi scappare, sacrificando la loro stessa vita.

Quando esco fuori dal portale, penso di essere svenuto quando ho colpito il terreno. Mi risveglio in un grande laboratorio, con tantissime persone intorno a me.

«Ehi, si è svegliato!»

«Possiamo cominciare l'esperimento n°1!»

A quel punto un grosso macchinario si avvicina a me, m'immobilizza e m'inietta qualcosa tramite una piccola siringa, e poi svengo.

Quando mi sono risvegliato, ero su un grande e comodo letto, e ci sono ancora altre persone intorno a me.

«Verifico subito se l'esperimento è riuscito. Il soggetto dovrebbe ora essere in grado di parlare»

In grado di parlare? Cosa mi avevano iniettato nel corpo? A quel punto prendo tutte le energie che mi restano e provo a dire qualcosa in lingua umana.

«I… io… so… parlare...?»

Tutti gli scienziati cominciano ad applaudire.

Pensavo che l'esperimento fosse finito, ora che sapevo parlare potevo finalmente chiedere a

qualcuno di accompagnarmi sulla cima del Monte Corona! Invece, uno degli scienziati prosegue:

«Possiamo procedere con l'esperimento n°2»

A quel punto mi portano davanti ad uno strano macchinario, con una cabina di vetro. Subito mi ci infilano dentro, e come al solito svengo, ormai ci sto facendo l'abitudine!

Quando mi sveglio, mi fa male tutto. Non riuscivo a muovermi. A quel punto un grande specchio si stacca dal tetto e si avvicina a me. Mi guardo, e con incredulità scopro di essere… diverso. Non riuscivo più a mettermi a quattro zampe ma, stranamente, avevo abbastanza forza nelle gambe da reggermi in piedi. A quel punto tutti gli scienziati applaudono, stappano bottiglie di alcolici per brindare e mi accompagnano fuori dalla porta con un cesto in mano.

Il cesto era pieno di bacche, strane bacche che non avevo mai nemmeno visto. In fondo c'era un biglietto: "Grazie per la collaborazione!".

Ad ogni modo, adesso ero abbastanza autonomo da andare sulla cima del Monte Corona da solo. Stranamente, non trovo alcuna difficoltà. Che qualcuno abbia preparato tutto apposta? Quado arrivo in cima al Monte Corona, non trovo niente eccetto alcune colonne tagliate di netto a metà. A quel punto, alzo gli occhi al cielo. Vedo una strana piattaforma fatta di un vetro molto scuro, ma riesco comunque a capire che c'è qualcosa lì sopra. Dopo non aver concluso niente, decido di andarmene dirigendomi verso l'entrata della grotta. A quel punto, sento una strana melodia molto triste, e quando mi giro, non vedo più quelle colonne, ma una grande scala lucente che porta a quella piattaforma di vetro. Comincio a salirle istintivamente, ma sembra che non finiscano mai. Quando arrivo in cima, vedo uno strano Pokémon con delle lastre che girano attorno a lui. Stranamente, comincia a parlare con una voce molto debole.

«Tu… sei… il prescelto…»

«Il prescelto? Prescelto per cosa?! Perché quei due Pokémon mi hanno portato qui, e perché proprio io?!»

Subito il Pokémon ricomincia a parlare, ma con una voce più decisa.

«Tu ti meriti delle spiegazioni. Devi sapere che c'è un ciclo che si ripete ogni 5000 anni. In questo ciclo io, Dialga e Palkia scegliamo due prescelti da ogni mondo e ogni 10 anni.  
>Il ciclo sta finendo, stavamo per scegliere i prescelti del decennio 2011-2020, l'ultimo per me. Poi sono arrivati quegli strani individui con le parrucche, e hanno catturato Dialga e Palkia. Io non ho potuto fare niente… e loro non ci sono più. Il tempo e lo spazio si stanno deteriorando, dobbiamo sbrigarci. Ma adesso ti devo spiegare perché tu sei qui. Tu devi sostituirmi. Devi andare a Johto, e trovare una certa Camilla, che può aggiustare lo spazio-tempo usando il mio potere»<p>

Io a quel punto non ci capivo niente… la mia mente era annebbiata e confusa, e avevo voglia di urlare a squarciagola.

«Ma sostituirti in che senso? Io avevo dei progetti! Adesso sono diventato una sottospecie di umanoide e la mia vita è rovinata!»

«Il mio nome è Arceus. Molti pensano che io abbia creato tutti i mondi e l'universo, ma si sbagliano. Io sono l'Arceus del 3° ciclo. A ogni ciclo, Arceus perde potere e deve lasciare il suo posto a un altro. Un prescelto che deve proteggere l'universo da tutte le minacce, ma da una in particolare»

In quel momento non sapevo neanche cosa pensare. Volevo tornare a casa, volevo tornare un Pokémon. Volevo tornare dal mio allenatore. Arceus comincia a volare in alto e mi colpisce con un Iperraggio che mi fa svenire (dovrebbero darmi la tessera del club dei perenni svenuti già che ci sono!). Quando mi sveglio, mi sento diverso, ho ripreso a camminare a 4 zampe, ma sono più alto di come mi ricordassi. Mi sento più potente. A quel punto, mi accorgo di non essere a Sinnoh. Con mia grande sorpresa mi alzo in volo solo a pensare di volare. In quel momento ho capito. Arceus intendeva "sostituire" nel pieno senso della parola. Io sono diventato Arceus. Non riesco neanche a pensare alla gravità della situazione che qualcosa di estremamente potente mi colpisce. D'istinto capisco che c'era qualcosa che non andava, lì non c'era nessuno! Capisco che il tempo sta finendo, lo spazio sta continuando a cambiare, Arceus mi ha detto che devo cercare Camilla, ma dove?! Mentre ero in volo, da lontano scorgo un immenso gruppo di Unown che viene verso di me. Tutti gli Unown mi circondano, e mi scortano verso delle antiche rovine.

Un uomo baffuto sembra riconoscermi e urla:

«Arceus! Arceus! Arceus è arrivato!»

Non dice nient'altro, e mi fa cenno di seguirmi all'interno delle rovine. Io vedo solo un insieme di muri, labirinti e strani simboli. Quell'uomo comincia a spingere dentro il muro degli strani simboli, come fossero dei pulsanti, e quando spinge l'ultimo, una luce mi avvolge e mi ritrovo in altre rovine, da solo. Queste rovine sono ricoperte dalla neve, ed io vedo solo una casetta e una scritta che diceva "Rovine Sinjoh". Penso di dover fare qualcosa qui, ma non so esattamente cosa. Dopo circa 5 minuti, dalla baita esce una donna affascinante con dei lunghi capelli biondi, che sta un minuto a fissarmi senza dire niente. Penso che sia lei la Camilla di cui parlava Arceus… pardon, l'altro Arceus. Poi, comincia a parlare in una strana lingua che io non conosco, ma in quel momento mi sono sentito come… a casa. Senza dire altro, mi accompagna all'interno di un tempio, dove ci sono 3 strani simboli. Uno è blu, uno è rosa, e l'altro è giallo scuro. Quei simboli mi attirano, e senza volerlo, comincio a camminare su di essi senza uno scopo preciso. Dopo circa 10 minuti, una fortissima luce proviene dal centro dei 3 simboli, e 2 uova giganti appaiono all'interno di un contenitore vicino a Camilla. Subito dopo, sento che il tempo e lo spazio sono tornati alla normalità, quelle erano sicuramente le uova di Dialga e Palkia. Quelle uova si sono schiuse subito, però Dialga e Palkia non sembravano fossero appena nati. Già sapevano tutto quello che Arceus mi aveva raccontato. Il ciclo deve continuare, io, Dialga e Palkia torniamo subito sulla cima del Monte Corona per decidere i Prescelti di questo decennio.

Dialga e Palkia propongono vari Prescelti. Pian piano seleziono. Quando arrivo ai candidati di Rimini, città italiana del mondo reale, due persone in particolare mi colpiscono… due 17enni… un ragazzo e una ragazza…

**FINE**

3


	2. Pokémon RWC ITA S1 E0

**Quando tutto ha avuto inizio**

**stagione 1 episodio 0**

Mi sveglio in una fantastica giornata di sole, in tardo mattino. Sono passate circa 2 settimane dalla fine della scuola. Si sta incredibilmente bene. Non ho tanto tempo: giusto una colazione veloce (io ho l'abitudine di farla in orari incredibili) e dopo 20 minuti scendo da mia nonna per il pranzo. Prima, lungo le scale, vengo "intercettato" da mia cugina, che abita al piano di sotto:

«Dove vai?»

«Dalla nonna a mangiare. Vieni anche te?»

«Massì, tanto mia mamma non c'è, io non ho niente da fare»

Scendiamo, entriamo dalla nonna e notiamo che sta apparecchiando la tavola. Decidiamo di aiutarla. Lei riempie i piatti e noi li portiamo in tavola. Ci mettiamo a mangiare lautamente. Mia nonna ha sempre avuto l'abitudine di esagerare; tanto meglio, io di solito sono un mangione. Per secondo, ci porta un'intera industria di patate fritte e quella carne morbida che negli anni abbiamo imparato a chiamare "ciccia rossa", perché la fa sempre al sangue (certe volte anche con troppo sangue!).

Mangiamo, mangiamo, tanto quello che deve ingrassare sono io! Finisco con una bella banana ed esco stando lì in giardino. Faccio qualche tiro a pallone per rilassarmi (sempre che riesco, perché sono tutti sgonfi! 20-30 palloni, non uno buono!), poi vengo nuovamente raggiunto da mia cugina, che era salita a cambiarsi:

«Devo andare alle poste, poi tu fammi sapere se ci sei per il RiminiComix»

«Ok, vedrò, ma non dovrei mancare. Ora esco anch'io, mi faccio un giretto qua sul lungomare

Quella se ne va. Torno su da me per cambiarmi, non mi sembra opportuno girare in ciabatte. In sala, sul camino, svetta un bellissimo dipinto di Lucario (uno dei miei Pokémon preferiti) che mi sono fatto fare da uno specialista nel settore l'anno scorso. In camera mia un poster del gioco "Pokémon

Mystery Dungeon: Esploratori del Cielo", per me il miglior gioco del pianeta. Raccatto dall'armadio una maglietta arancione a maniche corte e dei jeans fatti accorciare da mia madre fin sopra il ginocchio, scendo ed esco di casa. Laki, il cane dei miei amici d'infanzia Ylenia e Jacopo, attira la mia attenzione saltando addosso al cancelletto della loro casa (e un cane bello grosso, un meticcio tra un labrador e un altro che non ricordo, non so come fa il cancelletto a resistere). Gli do due carezze e mi faccio leccare, dopodiché proseguo. Raggiunto il lungomare, mi fermo all'edicoletta che sta davanti al Bagno Otello 9, a prendere la Gazzetta dello Sport e un mazzo di carte Pokémon (come si suol dire... gotta catch 'em all!) e proseguo in direzione del fiume (dall'altra parte, verso

Viserba, non c'è un tubo). Compro anche un pacchetto di sigarette alla menta e un frappe alla fragola. Continuo la passeggiata passando davanti ai tappeti elastici e a dei campi di minigolf. Ci sono un sacco di ristoranti ed alberghi. E normale, essendo una zona turistica. Poi, quando ad un certo punto guardo in cielo per verificare la presenza di eventuali nubi, mi sembra, per un attimo, di vedere Dialga e Palkia, i Pokémon Tempo e Spazio. Non ci ho fatto molto caso, c'è una luce assurda e ho perciò pensato che magari era un effetto creato da essa. Dopo un quarto d'ora decido di tornate indietro, alle 2 e 20 c'è il TG3 e un minimo di notizie me le voglio vedere. Rientro in casa mia, appoggio la Gazzetta sul divano, vado a bere un bicchiere d`acqua e mi stendo sul divano. Accendo la TV e prendo il giornale in mano. I titoli sono gli stessi di tutti i giorni: Gheddafi, Ahmadinejad,

Mubaraq e le loro guerre, i crolli delle borse, gli omicidi e cose varie.

«Che schifo… non hanno mai nient'altro da lare?»

Poco dopo, finiti i titoli, mi viene un leggero dolorino alla testa. La mia intenzione sarebbe quella di andare a prendermi un'Aspirina, ma prima che mi potessi alzare, sento un vocione in testa:

«Tu che hai sempre desiderato più di ogni altra cosa di allenare i Pokémon... il tuo desiderio e stato accettato… sei pronto?»

Mi guardo intorno tra il terrorizzato e l'incredulo.

«Ma chi e? Cazzo…»

Mi alzo convinto che ci sia qualcuno in casa. Giro e rigiro ma non trovo nessuno. Torno in sala grattandomi la testa; quando sto per sedermi nuovamente sento di nuovo quella possente voce:

«Reggiti forte, Mirkho»

«Ma chi caspita se…»

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che davanti a me vedo Io spazio incredibilmente distorcersi, fino a che non compare un enorme buco nero. Prima che potessi allontanarmi, parte un risucchio d'aria che mi spinge all'interno. Grido terrorizzato, finché non vedo una luce bianca.

«Oddio cos'è?»

Stavo cercando almeno di capirci qualcosa quando sento una bella botta in testa, poi credo di essere svenuto. Non so quanto tempo e passato. Quando mi risveglio, sento qualcuno che mi tocca ripetutamente. Poi sento un verso:

«Pika-pika! Pika!»

Muovo un braccio per tentare di rialzarmi, e sento cominciare a parlare:

«Bene! Si sta svegliando!»

«Meno male!»

Pian piano mi rigiro, e quando osservo chi stava parlando, non credo ai miei occhi: davanti a me stavano Ash, Brock e Lucinda! Non mi sento più il cuore… oddio datemi un defibrillatore e svegliatemi! Guardo ai piedi di Ash e vedo Pikachu che mi guarda sorridente. Ash mi fa:

«Stai bene? Sei tutto intero?»

Io a malapena riesco a far uscire qualche parola dalla bocca:

«S-sì… do-dove sono?»

«Sei su un sentiero che porta alla citta di Arenipoli»

«C-cosa…? Arenipoli ma… ma allora… sono nel mondo… dei Pokémon?»

«Che intendi dire con "sono nel mondo dei Pokémon"? Non esiste solo questo mondo?»

«A 'sto punto… credo di no… io vengo da un altro mondo!»

«Ma certo! – afferma Ash – Tu vieni dal mondo reale?»

Io ero ancora stralunato:

«Se... se voi Io chiamate così…» mi metto una mano in testa.

«Mondo reale?»

«Sì, Brock, ne ho sentito parlare dal prof. Oak. È un mondo dove non ci sono Pokémon, bensì altre creature»

«Wow… incredibile…»

Incredibile?! Incredibile Io dovrei dire io!

Ash mi porge una mano e mi aiuta a rialzarmi. Poi si presentano: i loro nomi li sapevo già, ma ero ancora troppo incredulo per farlo loro notare. Accarezzo Pikachu, che si struscia. Il suo pelo è così morbido!

«Io mi chiamo Mirkho, piacere»

«Che cosa farai ora, Mirkho? Ce l'hai un posto dove andare?»

«Ah bho… ragazzi, sempre che non vi dispiaccia, posso stare un po' con voi, almeno fino a quando non comincerò a capirci qualcosa?»

«Ma certo, non c'è problema, vieni pure con noi. Aspetta, questo giornale e tuo…»

«Oh, ti ringrazio molto»

«Di niente. Siamo diretti ad Arenipoli, io devo sfidare quella palestra»

«Perfetto, sarò felice di assistere al combattimento»

Accarezzo anche Piplup. Ora sono un po' più calmo, l'attimo di stupore e passato, ed ho già comin- ciato la fase di ambientamento. Io pero ho un pensiero in testa: chissà cosa dirà mia cugina rientrando e non trovandomi a casa… quando e se ritornerò nel mio mondo dovrò inventarmi una palla, e poi... questo mondo esiste sul serio, e sono felice, perché io ho sempre creduto alla sua esistenza.

Finalmente ho l'opportunità di cambiare la mia vita, ma aspetterei ancora un attimo, sono appena arrivato. Non appena avrò capito le "basi" (ammesso che si possa chiamarle così) di questo mondo, potrò cominciare la mia avventura… perché no, magari coinvolgendo Jacopo, quel mio amico sopra citato, un patito dei Pokémon. Sarà sicuramente felice di sapere che i Pokémon esistono sul serio. Dopo un quarto d'ora di camminata (avevo letteralmente le bolle ai piedi, ero appena tornato a casa da 20 minuti di camminata a Rivabella!) ci fermiamo per il pranzo in un Centro Pokémon lungo la strada. Mangio un paio di panini con quelle famose bacche che abbiamo imparato a conoscere nei videogiochi, e devo dire che sono molto buoni. Mi spiegano delle cose sul loro mondo che io sapevo già (i Pokémon ovviamente sono famosi nel mio mondo, hanno segnato un'intera generazione): è diviso in regioni, mi fanno pure l'elenco delle città, i Pokémon sono divisi in tipi, la roba delle medaglie, le leghe eccetera, ma non volevo deluderli, dopotutto farsi spiegare le cose direttamente da un abitante del posto rende il tutto molto più interessante, chissà, potrebbe saltar fuori anche qualcosa di nuovo. Guardo il mio telefono per sapere l'ora: le 3 e 5. Ottimo, TG3 e notiziario sportivo andati. Ma sono felice lo stesso: già mi immagino la mia vita coi miei Pokémon, le nostre avventure, i possibili incontri coi leggendari… fenomenale! Usciamo tutti contenti dal Centro Pokémon e, seppur con qualche pugnetta da parte delle mie gambe, ci mettiamo in marcia a passo spedito verso la Città di Arenipoli!

**FINE**


	3. Pokémon RWC ITA S1 E1

Con il, anzi, la mia Riolu, ho vissuto e sto ancora vivendo un fantastico periodo. Andiamo d'amore e d'accordo, è in sostanza la mia anima fatta Pokémon. Voglio raccontarvi tutto dall'inizio; è stata un'esperienza che mi ha segnato la vita, davvero non avrei mai potuto prevedere che la mia vita avrebbe preso questa strada…

**Il coronamento di un grande sogno**

di Mirkho Flyer

**Stagione 1 Episodio 1**

Tutto è cominciato un bel pomeriggio. Stavo camminando verso Arenipoli assieme ad Ash, Brock e Lucinda. Ero arrivato nel mondo dei Pokémon attraverso un passaggio spazio-temporale, ma che la causa di suddetto passaggio siano i leggendari Dialga e Palkia non ne ho la più pallida idea. Forse sì, forse no. Comunque, non è niente di improvviso (come accade di solito), io me lo aspettavo, ho sempre desiderato tutto ciò. Certo, un attimo di stupore c'è stato, però. Ma andiamo avanti. Durante il cammino, i miei nuovi amici mi fanno raffiche di domande sul mio mondo.

«Ripetimelo, da quale città arrivi, di preciso?» mi fa Ash, perennemente col suo Pikachu in spalla.

«Da Rimini»

«Scusami, me ne ero dimenticato. Ed è bella?»

«Certo, è favolosa, non a caso è chiamata la capitale turistica per eccellenza»

«Il tuo mondo, Mirkho, è suddiviso in regioni?» interviene Lucinda.

«Dipende cosa intendi per "regioni". Noi abbiamo gli stati, e per passare da uno all'altro ci sono le dogane. Anche da voi è così, tra regioni?»

«Ah, capito… sì, anche da noi»

Andiamo avanti così per un buon quarto d'ora, dopodiché Ash mi fa:

«Mirkho, tu non hai ancora nessun Pokémon… vuoi passare dal prof. Rowan per fartene dare uno? Se vuoi, ti posso prestare il mio Staraptor, giacché è lontano da qui»

Già, io ero ancora senza Pokémon, ma non volevo iniziare subito, prima volevo imparare un po' di cose su queste fantastiche creature.

«Non adesso, ti ringrazio, ma prima preferisco imparare un po', scusami»

«Tranquillo, te l'ho chiesto solo per curiosità»

Proseguiamo ancora. Arenipoli non è lontana, mezz'oretta e ci saremmo arrivati. Poco dopo stavo ancora parlando con Ash quando il mio piede sinistro sbatte contro qualcosa. Guardo per terra e, con stupore, scopro che quello che credevo fosse un sasso, era in realtà un uovo Pokémon. Era bianco a pois verde chiaro.

«Questo è un uovo… caspita che bello» commento prendendolo in mano.

«Ora non devi più andare da Rowan» mi fa Ash «giacché non hai Pokémon, quello te lo lasciamo volentieri, così ne avrai uno. E non preoccuparti, ci siamo qua noi a consigliarti cosa fare»

«Se proprio insisti… va bene»

«Guarda, Mirkho, mettilo qua dentro, è un contenitore per uova che mi hanno dato quando ho ricevuto l'uovo di Cyndaquil» mi consiglia Lucinda.

Metto l'uovo nel contenitore, e mentre Lucinda mi aiutava a sistemarlo bene nel mio zaino, mi chiedo:

«Chissà che caspita ci faceva un uovo per terra… i casi sono tre: o qualcuno l'ha lasciato intenzionalmente qui, o a quel qualcuno è caduto per sbaglio e non se n'è accorto, o un Pokémon l'ha deposto qui»

«Non credo che sia stato deposto qui» interviene Brock «in genere i Pokémon depongono le uova in posti nascosti, al sicuro, non sul ciglio di una strada»

Arriviamo ad Arenipoli, dove Ash deve conquistare l'ottava medaglia per poter partecipare alla Lega Pokémon. Per prima cosa ci dirigiamo in un Centro Pokémon per verificare le condizioni dell'uovo.

«Tutto a posto, l'uovo è in perfetta forma» mi dice l'infermiera Joy.

Dopo averla ringraziata, usciamo e, prima di dirigerci alla palestra, facciamo un giro turistico per la città. Arenipoli è molto bella. Una precisazione: il capopalestra di Arenipoli usa Pokémon di tipo elettro. Chissà se ha un Jolteon, uno dei miei Pokémon preferiti…

la curiosità è tanta, ma è Ash che deve prendere la medaglia, e quindi è lui che decide quando andare. Per tutta risposta, Ash ci vuole andare subito, alla palestra. Incontriamo Corrado, il capopalestra, sull'ingresso. Ash gli annuncia la sfida, dopodiché corre dentro per prepararsi. Io e lui rimaniamo un attimo fuori a parlare. Suscito subito la sua curiosità:

«Tu non sembri di queste parti…»

«Eh se per questo non sono nemmeno di questo mondo»

«Ah sì? Wow… e quindi arrivi per caso da… come lo chiamano… mondo reale?»

«Sì. Mi ha spinto fin qui il mio amore per i Pokémon»

«E da quale stato arrivi? Da quale città?»

«Hai presente l'Italia?»

Ci pensa su un po', e poi mi fa:

«Ah, sì sì»

«Ecco, io sono di Rimini»

«Ah, Rimini… ne ho sentito parlare, si dice che sia uno dei migliori posti dove passare le vacanze»

«Ma tu come fai ad averne sentito parlare?»

Corrado si avvicina a me e mi sussurra nell'orecchio:

«Ti confido un segreto, ma che resti fra me e te… sono stato nel tuo mondo un paio di anni fa… in Italia… la città mi pare che fosse… Modena, o qualcosa del genere»

«Ah, Modena, sì… e cosa facevi?»

«Esplorazione del tuo mondo, volevo vedere una città, ma sappi che senza Pokémon il tuo mondo… insomma, è come se manchi qualcosa»

Gli do pienamente ragione, sono venuto qui perché, appunto, volevo diventare un allenatore di Pokémon.

«Per caso tu hai un Jolteon?» gli faccio.

«Certamente, è uno dei miei Pokémon migliori»

«Me lo fai vedere? Ti prego… mi piace troppo quel Pokémon»

«Certo, basta chiedere»

Corrado prende una Pokéball e da essa esce Jolteon. Mi emoziono:

«Mamma mia, che bello… ma ciao, Jolteon»

Lo accarezzo sulla testa, dopodiché lui mi struscia come un gatto, con tanto di leccatina.

«Ma come sei affettuoso…» commento.

«Gli stai simpatico, Mirkho. Dai, andiamo dentro, Ash ci starà aspettando»

Il capopalestra fa rientrare Jolteon nella Pokéball, ed entriamo. Io mi siedo in tribuna insieme a Lucinda e Brock… col Piplup di Lucinda, che fa un gran bordello (forse è l'unica cosa che quel poveretto riesce a fare).

La lotta comincia col botto per Ash: mette fuori combattimento un potente Luxray e un Raichu, ma poi Corrado accorcia le distanze facendo fuori il Pikachu di Ash. Poi, una fase di stallo: nessuno faceva fuori il Pokémon dell'altro, e vanno avanti per mezz'ora, tanto che me ne vado un attimo fuori a sfumacchiare una sigaretta. Quando rientro, vedo Ash che sconfigge Jolteon col suo Staraptor. "Povero Jolteon" penso fra me, ma sono comunque felice per la vittoria di Ash, che riceve la "medaglia faro" di Arenipoli.

Salutiamo Corrado, che si stava sincerando delle condizioni del suo Jolteon, poi usciamo. Dopo una ventina di secondi vengo violentemente buttato a terra da qualcuno che mi salta sulla schiena. Mi giro e mi ritrovo Jolteon addosso che mi lecca.

«Minchia, Jolteon, m'hai fatto pijiare un infarto…»

Mentre Ash mi aiuta a rialzarmi, arriva Corrado, e dopo essersi scusato, dice, seccato:

«Jolteon, ma che caspita combini? Scusami, Mirkho, è un po' vivace… stai bene?»

«Sì, sto benissimo, non ti preoccupare… è solo un po' affettuoso» poi mi rivolgo a Jolteon:

«Vero, Jolteon?» e lui, felice come una pasqua, mi salta di nuovo addosso, ma sto giro ho i riflessi pronti e lo prendo in braccio (con qualche fatica, perché non è un peso piuma!). Lo abbraccio e gli do un bacetto, dopodiché lo lascio per terra:

«Dobbiamo andare, tesorino, ti prometto che tornerò a farti visita, va bene? Dai, ciao»

«Già, forse un po' troppo affettuoso. Ciao ragazzi» commenta Corrado.

«Ciao Corrado, buona giornata» lo salutiamo tutti insieme. Mentre ci allontaniamo, mi volto ancora e vedo Jolteon col musetto triste che mi fissa. Lo saluto colla mano seguito da un occhiolino. Lui risponde col suo verso, che imito subito dopo. Jolteon, felice, si mette a saltellare, dopodiché Corrado lo fa rientrare nella Pokéball.

«Wow, Mirkho, hai imitato alla perfezione il verso di Jolteon, come fai?» mi chiede stupito Ash.

«Non lo dico per vantarmi, ma io sono un bravo imitatore»

«Apperò, e sai fare i versi dei Pokémon?»

«I più semplici, per esempio… guarda, ti imito un Buizel, sta' a sentire»

Faccio il verso di un Buizel, e pochi istanti dopo il Buizel di Ash gli salta fuori dalla Pokéball. Mi abbraccia la gamba destra, mi guarda e mi fa:

«Buì-buì»

«Scusami, stavo solo imitando il tuo verso, non ti volevo disturbare, tranquillo»

Ash prende la sua Pokéball e fa:

«Buizel, ritorna e resta dentro, per favore»

Dopo averlo fatto rientrare, proseguiamo il cammino. Passano cinque minuti e all'improvviso sento una musica. Dopo averla riconosciuta come "Poker Face" di Lady Gaga, appoggio lo zaino.

«Ma che è sta musica? Non la conosco» Ash mi guarda come un alieno.

«È il mio telefono, scusami» tiro fuori il telefono e leggo che a chiamarmi è mia cugina. Rimango basito per qualche secondo, come faccio a ricevere una chiamata da un cellulare che è in un altro mondo? Io rispondo:

«Pronto»

«Alleluia, ti davo per disperso»

«Macché disperso, piuttosto, che c'è?»

«L'Yle la settimana prossima vuole andare al RiminiComix, vuoi venire anche tu?»

«Sì, va bene, che giorno di preciso?»

«Eh ancora non so, ti richiamerò appena avrò dettagli ulteriori, ok? Tu, piuttosto, dove sei?»

A sentire questa domanda mi salta il cuore in gola.

«Sarò fuori da amici per un po', comunque penso di esserci per il RiminiComix»

«Ok, ti saluto, ciao»

«Ciao»

Mentre mi metto il telefono in tasca, commento:

«Caspita, è riuscita a chiamarmi dal mio mondo, questa»

«È un mistero, davvero… piuttosto, se mi è permesso, chi era?» mi chiede Brock.

«Mia cugina… questa mi ha chiesto dov'ero adesso, le ho dovuto dire una palla perché se le dicevo che sono nel mondo dei Pokémon, mi spediva dritto al ricovero»

«Ah già, che i Pokémon non ci sono nel tuo mondo… allora hai fatto bene» mi fa Lucinda.

«E cos'è questo RiminiComix?» mi fa Brock.

«È la fiera dei fumetti e dei cartoni animati. Non ci crederete, ma ve lo devo dire… non ci sono i Pokémon nel mio mondo, ma ci fanno i cartoni animati e i pupazzetti!»

«Cosa? E come fanno se non…»

«Tutto è partito 14 anni fa, quando un giapponese giurò di esserseli sognati di notte… e non a caso, i protagonisti siete voi tre»

«Quindi siamo famosi? Che bello che bello ho sempre desiderato essere famoso!» esulta Brock.

«Quindi nel tuo mondo ci conoscono?» mi chiede Ash.

Io gli rispondo di sì.

Si era intanto fatta ora di cena. Il sole stava tramontando all'orizzonte; faceva caldo, è estate lì come nel mio mondo. Sistemiamo i sacchi a pelo, dopodiché ci sediamo per terra. Per cena mangiamo un delizioso piatto a base di bacche cucinato da Brock (seriamente, questo me lo vorrei portare nel mio mondo per farlo partecipare alla "Prova del cuoco"). Poco dopo ci mettiamo a dormire. Tiro fuori il mio uovo dallo zaino per fargli prendere un po' d'aria. Lo osservo per un po', poi auguro la buona notte ai miei amici. Dopo non ricordo più nulla.

Mi sveglio perché vedo delle luci potenti e psichedeliche. Guardo l'ora, le 2 e mezza di notte.

Credendo che fossero i miei amici, dico seccamente:

«Ma insomma, spegnete 'ste luci!» ma poi crollo nuovamente.

Mi sveglio la mattina seguente e noto subito qualcosa di strano: avevo il sacco a pelo chiuso. Ricordo benissimo di averlo lasciato tutto aperto perché avevo voglia di dormire così. Ash, Brock e Lucinda dormono ancora.

«Ma che cazzo ci fa il sacco a pelo chiuso? Mi pareva di averlo lasciato aperto»

Lo apro e, uscendo, sento che c'è qualcosa nel mio sacco a pelo. Mi tiro fuori e, aprendolo tutto, ho una, a mio dire, bellissima sorpresa: lì tranquillo, che dormicchia ancora, c'è un Riolu! Io rimango a bocca aperta, gemendo, per qualche istante, poi mi volto e vedo i pezzi di guscio del mio uovo sparsi vicino al mio sacco a pelo. Allora lo intuisco subito: Riolu è il Pokémon che avevo nell'uovo! Sono felicissimo, perché l'evoluzione di Riolu, Lucario, è il mio Pokémon preferito in assoluto! E anche perché Riolu è ugualmente molto simpatico, con quel musetto da giocherellone.

Proprio mentre lo stavo guardando, si sveglia. Si mette seduto, e mi guarda.

«Wow… Riolu…» sono emozionatissimo.

Il mio nuovo Pokémon mi sorride come per salutarmi e, prima che io potessi fare qualcosa, mi salta addosso e mi abbraccia. Lui è molto più leggero di Jolteon, per fortuna (ieri, quando ho preso Jolteon in braccio, mi stava venendo un'ernia del disco, per la cronaca).

«Che bello… il mio primo Pokémon… ehm… scusami… sempre che tu voglia venire con me… ecco… non ti obbligo…»

Riolu annuisce, e io lo accarezzo sulla testa. Poi lo prendo in braccio, incrocio le gambe e su di esse ci sistemo Riolu.

«Quelli sono i miei amici. Te li presento?»

Lui emette il suo verso e sorride. Come per dire di sì. Allora sveglio la banda, anche perché il sole era già alto nel cielo.

«Ragazzi, sveglia, guardate chi è uscito dall'uovo stanotte!»

Ash si alza sobbalzando:

«Cosa? Si è schiuso l'uovo?»

Seguono Brock e Lucinda:

«Qual è il tuo primo Pokémon, Mirkho?» mi chiede ansiosa la ragazza.

«Eccolo qui, sulle mie gambe»

Vedono Riolu seduto in braccio a me, e anche loro si emozionano:

«Wow, Mirkho… quello è un Riolu!» fa Brock.

«È bellissimo» commenta Lucinda.

«E anche molto simpatico… sei fortunato, Mirkho» conclude Ash.

«Che dici, Riolu, facciamo colazione?» gli chiedo.

Il mio Pokémon si mette a saltellare felice.

«Ecco qua un bel piattone, allora»

Gli faccio trovar pronto un piatto di cibo per Pokémon. Riolu mi sorride di nuovo, poi si azzuffa nel piatto.

«Questo qua prima mi ha segregato nel sacco a pelo (ha chiuso proprio tutto), poi ci si è infilato dentro»

«Eh eh, segno che ti vuole già bene» commenta Ash.

Facciamo colazione, ritiriamo i sacchi a pelo e discutiamo sul dove andare.

«Ash, tu ora devi fare la Lega, vero?»

«Sì, ma tranquillo, comincia fra un mese, un casino di tempo»

«Brock, Lucinda, anche voi siete liberi?»

Loro rispondono di sì.

«Mi sapete dire dove si trovano ora Dialga e Palkia? Sono arrivato qui con un passaggio spazio-temporale, quindi penso che mi dovrei recare da loro se devo tornare nel mio mondo»

«Hai perfettamente ragione, Mirkho. Dovrebbero trovarsi in cima al Monte Corona»

«Grazie, Ash… non è un problema per voi se mi ci accompagnate, così poi ci salutiamo là?»

«No affatto, anzi, saremmo ben felici»

«E guardate che ritorno, poi, torno nel mio mondo solo per far felice mia cugina che vuole andare

al RiminiComix»

«E chi ha detto niente, è abbastanza intuibile ora che hai un Pokémon» replica Lucinda.

Ci mettiamo in cammino per farci un giro e per far prendere un po' d'aria a Riolu. Ma non è ancora tanto bravo a camminare, giusto qualche passetto e poi traballa. Allora ho un'idea: porto Riolu sulle spalle, idea di cui il piccolo è felicissimo. Ogni tanto 'sto pirlotto mi copre gli occhi con le sue zampe, come se volesse giocare a "chi è?"… insomma, è roba che fanno i bambini piccoli. Io, per non deluderlo, sto al gioco (la regola fondamentale di un allenatore è soddisfare, oltre che i propri, anche i desideri del proprio Pokémon, prestandogli le dovute attenzioni), ma dopo la 40a volta che mi fa dire "chi è? Non lo so", gli dico:

«Riolu, te prego, famo 'na pausa, non ne posso più»

Questo mica si stanca eh… c'ha 'na vitalità che ti impressiona.

Quando poi decido di andare sul Monte Corona, prima avviso i miei amici, poi dico a Riolu:

«Riolu, ascoltami. Adesso devo andare sul Monte Corona per andare da Dialga e Palkia. E sai perché? Te lo devo dire… io non sono di questo mondo. Vengo da un altro mondo, dove non ci sono Pokémon. Voglio essere sincero con te, perché ti voglio bene. Allora, ti vorrei portare con me, ma prima volevo chiedertelo: vuoi venire con me nel mio mondo? Sta tranquillo, non ti succederà niente, te lo prometto. Io sono venuto qui perché amo i Pokémon»

Riolu mi guarda un attimo coi suoi occhioni, ma poi sorride e mi abbraccia felice.

«Lo prendo per un sì» commento.

«Ash, scusami, sono arrivato da poco, non ho ancora fatto lotte e di conseguenza gli unici soldi che ho sono un paio di monete che ho raccolto per strada… mi presteresti una tua Pokéball vuota? Per il mio Riolu…»

«Ma certo, non chiederlo neanche, ti do tutte le Pokéball che vuoi» mi risponde porgendomene una.

«Appena potrò te ne compro una nuova»

«Non disturbarti, è un piacere aiutare gli amici»

Mi avvicino a Riolu, e gli chiedo:

«Allora, Riolu» lui si volta, mi guarda, io gli mostro la Pokéball:

«Vuoi essere un mio Pokémon?»

Lui felice salta. Io per qualche millesimo di secondo rimango nel pallone, perché nessuno mi ha mai spiegato come lanciare una Pokéball. Poi mi vengono in mente gli episodi che guardo sempre, e lì mi è tutto più chiaro. Lancio la sfera addosso a Riolu, si apre, e il piccoletto entra. La sfera cade a terra, comincia a ballare emettendo un suono, per qualche secondo. Poi, un suono più forte, e la Pokéball si ferma.

«Bravo, Mirkho, ce l'hai fatta, la tua prima cattura!» si complimenta Ash.

Io prendo la mia Pokéball, la guardo e, immaginando di parlare a Riolu, dico:

«Grazie mille Riolu, mi hai reso felice»

Il Monte Corona è abbastanza lontano da Arenipoli, per questo ci avvaliamo dello Staraptor di Ash e del Togekiss di Lucinda.

Ci fermiamo presso un fiume per riposarci un po'. Ho fatto uscire Riolu per fargli fare un giretto. Dopo una decina di minuti, stavo mangiucchiando qualcosa, quando sento Riolu gridare. Mi volto e lo vedo annaspare nell'acqua per tenersi a galla. La terra sotto le sue zampe aveva ceduto.

«Nooo! Riolu! Resisti, sto arrivando!»

Mi tolgo rapidamente la maglietta e mi tuffo in acqua. La corrente è fortissima, probabilmente c'è una cascata. Nuoto rapidamente verso Riolu, quando lo raggiungo, gli urlo:

«Riolu! Prendi la mia mano, svelto!»

Lo afferro, ma stavamo per essere presi dalla cascata. Quando ci stavamo preparando ad affrontarla, davanti ci ritroviamo un Buizel che con una specie di salvagente attorno al collo ci riporta a riva nuotando. Scopro poi che è il Buizel di Ash; lo ringrazio e mi stendo, stremato. Mi asciugo, vengo raggiunto dal mio Riolu tremolante, asciugo anche lui e mi rimetto la maglietta.

Riolu, dopo essersi seduto sulle mie gambe, comincia a piangere, probabilmente per lo spavento. Mi guarda con i lacrimoni agli occhi e mi abbraccia. Lo accarezzo e cerco di calmarlo:

«Oh, Riolu… hai avuto tanta paura, vero? Anch'io…»

Gli do qualche bacetto ogni tanto.

«Potremmo provare a dargli una baccarancia, ma il problema è trovarle…»

«Tranquillo, Brock, ce le ho»

«Le hai? Davvero?»

«Sì, prima, mentre giravo, ne ho prese un po' nel caso mi venisse fame da un momento all'altro»

«Ottimo, bravissimo!» si congratula Ash.

Ne do una a Riolu. Dopo averla mangiata, mi si addormenta in braccio. Per permettergli di riposare, rimaniamo lì una mezz'oretta, poi riprendiamo il viaggio verso il Monte Corona.

Appena arrivati, ci incamminiamo. Per tutto il pomeriggio andiamo avanti a scalare, finché non ci fermiamo per passare la notte. Faccio uscire Riolu per permettergli di dormire con me. Quando stavo per addormentarmi, sento un bacetto sulla guancia.

«Riolu» sussurro «cosa c'è, cucciolo? Non riesci a dormire?»

Riolu mi abbraccia e si appoggia a me.

«Allora, ti vado bene come allenatore? Sei felice?»

All'improvviso, forse come risposta, Riolu mi bacia sulla bocca! Per un po' rimango stranito, ma poi capisco:

«Riolu, allora sei una femmina… wow… grazie mille, ma non credo possa funzionare. Però ti voglio bene lo stesso, non ti preoccupare»

Riolu si struscia, poi chiude gli occhi e si addormenta.

La mattina dopo, finita una veloce mangiata, raggiungiamo un luogo chiamato "Vetta Lancia", strapieno di colonne.

«Dovrebbero essere qui» fa Ash, guardandosi intorno.

All'improvviso, una potente luce bianca ci avvolge. Dopo una decina di secondi, quando scompare, davanti a noi stanno due Pokémon giganteschi, uno blu scuro, l'altro bianco a strisce rosacee.

«Dialga… Palkia…» gemo.

Ash, Brock e Lucinda osservano con uno sguardo a metà tra l'incredulo e il meravigliato. Comincio a parlare loro, inchinandomi:

«Dialga, padrone del tempo, Palkia, padro…»

Vengo interrotto ancora da Poker Face (ossia il mio telefono). Sbuffo violentemente, chiedo infinitamente scusa ai due Pokémon leggendari e rispondo a mia cugina:

«Burdêla! Ta' me rot e' caz! Che caspita c'è?»

«Calma, calma… ti stiamo aspettando, è arrivata anche la Lucy»

«… sì, ok. Dove siete allora?»

«Davanti a casa dell'Yle, ma non possiamo aspettare tutta la vita, il RiminiComix non dura per sempre»

«Sì ma te hai detto che mi avvertivi e invece non mi hai avvertito un cazzo. Meno male che stavo tornando oggi dal mondo dei Pok… eehh no cioè… da casa di amici miei…»

«Stai tornando da dove?»

«No, no, niente, ho sparato una minchiata… sono a casa, da me, dammi il tempo di prepararmi e vi raggiungo»

«Sì ma fa presto. Comunque scusa se non ti ho avvertito, mi sono scordata…»

«Vabbè. Sto arrivando, ciao»

«Ok, baci ciccio»

Riattacco e chiedo nuovamente scusa ai due Pokémon, dopodiché ricomincio il discorso:

«Dialga, padrone del tempo, Palkia, padrone dello spazio, per favore, ascoltatemi. Sono venuto qui con l'intenzione di chiedervi una cosa importante. Per caso, siete stati voi a portarmi qui dal mio mondo?»

Loro mi guardano attentamente, e poi sento delle voci:

«Sì, tutto ciò è opera nostra»

«S-siete voi che… state parlando…?»

«Sì, grazie alla telepatia»

«Wow… ecco, volevo chiedervi se potevo tornare nel mio mondo, perché… avete sentito, no? Mia

cugina vuole portarmi ad una fiera… e sono venuto a chiedervi come fare»

«Adesso provvediamo. Mirkho, ti è piaciuta questa prima esperienza?»

«Molto. Grazie mille per avermela concessa. Ho già un Pokémon, un Riolu, di cui mi sto prendendo cura…»

«Bene… non fare quella faccia, Mirkho! Non è l'ultima volta che vieni qui! Guarda, adesso ti facciamo un regalo, allontanati un attimo»

Do loro ascolto, e mi allontano. Loro uniscono i loro poteri "Fragortempo" e "Fendispazio", e da essi compare una specie di medaglietta.

«Ecco, con questa potrai venire qui e tornare a casa tutte le volte che vorrai»

La prendo e me la metto al collo.

«Grazie mille»

Loro poi mi aprono un passaggio spazio-temporale.

«Questo portale ti porterà nel tuo mondo. Ci si vede»

«Perfetto. Grazie ancora»

«Un'ultima cosa. Tua cugina è sempre così possessiva nei tuoi confronti? Cavolo, si vede!»

Un po' imbarazzato, rispondo:

«Eeh… sì, eh eh»

Vado dai miei tre amici, e li saluto.

«Ci vediamo, ragazzi, alla prossima»

«Ciao Mirkho, divertiti»

Li abbraccio, dopodiché faccio entrare Riolu nella Pokéball ed entro nel portale, salutando tutti un'ultima volta.

Dopo qualche secondo all'interno del buio tunnel, mi ritrovo in camera mia, al secondo piano di Via Livenza 26 a Rimini. Guardo in giro, poi afferro la mia Pokéball e faccio uscire Riolu. Anche il mio Pokémon guarda in giro, curioso.

«Ecco, cucciola, questa è casa mia. Riolu, tu stai avendo un privilegio unico: sei il primo Pokémon in questo mondo!»

Sì, perché Corrado mi ha detto che quando era arrivato nel mondo reale non aveva portato Pokémon per ovvii motivi.

Riolu mi guarda felice e poi si mette a girare per la stanza. Poi usciamo dalla mia camera e gli faccio visitare il resto della casa. Quando arriva sul terrazzo, si meraviglia: si vedono le colline e sullo sfondo il sole che stava già cominciando a tramontare. Io vedo Ylenia, Lucia, Davide e gli altri che mi stanno aspettando di sotto. Faccio subito entrare Riolu in casa, se lo vedessero…

Entro anch'io per prepararmi. Mi metto i primi vestiti che trovo, poi, prima di scendere, coccolo Riolu per un po'. Ma ecco i guai: mia cugina mi entra in casa dalla porta (anche lei ha le chiavi, dopotutto abita al piano di sotto), e corre verso camera mia. Non ho più il tempo, ormai, di mettere Riolu nella Pokéball. La fermo prima che lei possa aprire la porta della mia camera:

«Giulia, ti prego, fermati, non entrare»

«Perché?»

«Non vorrei che tu urlassi… qua dentro… c'è un Pokémon»

«Eeh?»

Faccio sedere Riolu sulle mie gambe.

«Puoi entrare, ma ti prego… non urlare… non ti farà niente»

Giulia apre la porta, e vedendomi accarezzare sulla testa il mio Riolu, lascia cadere la borsa.

«Q-qu-quello è… è un Pokémon?!»

«Sì, Giulia, è una femmina… è anche simpatica… te lo giuro, non ti fa niente»

Riolu balza in avanti verso di lei, ma Giulia fa un salto all'indietro. Quando il mio Pokémon allunga una zampa, lei sembra calmarsi un po', e, quando arriva a contatto con Riolu, sussurra:

«Ma allora… esistono veramente… allora tutte le cose che dicevi sui Pokémon erano vere!»

«Te l'ho detto… io non sparo mai stronzate»

«Quindi sei stato… nel… nel mondo dei Pokémon?»

«Sì, ho deciso di diventare un allenatore di Pokémon. Però, ascolta una cosa: tutto ciò non deve

uscire da questa casa, intesi? Se si dovesse sapere in giro, il mio Pokémon diventerebbe una ca-

via da laboratorio! Al massimo possiamo dirlo all'Yle, alla Lucy, di cui ci fidiamo, o ancora meglio, a Jaco, che anche lui è un fanatico di Pokémon, ma che tutto ciò non esca da questa parte di via, ok?»

«Intesi. Hai la mia parola, Mirkho. Che Pokémon è?»

«È un Riolu, guarda com'è simpatica la sua faccia»

Mia cugina si abbassa verso Riolu, le afferra le zampe e fa:

«Lo prometto anche a te; ti proteggeremo a qualunque costo»

Riolu, forse per risposta, si struscia contro le sue guance. Cosa penso? Che Giulia ci sta prendendo sempre più confidenza.

«Dai, Giulia, 'namo, che facciamo tardi. Mangiamo là, vero?»

«Certo, abbiamo programmato tutto. Con Riolu cosa fai?»

«Eh… certo, non me lo posso portare dietro… devo per forza lasciarlo a casa, chiudiamo a chiave e siamo a posto»

«Così siamo poco a posto» mi fa Giulia indicando la porta d'ingresso «quella bacucca della nostra cara nonna c'ha le chiavi come ce le ho io come ce le hai te, lo sai che aspetta che ce ne andiamo per seminare 'na disgrazia»

Sbuffo, poi prendo Riolu in braccio e le dico:

«Riolu, ascolta, noi adesso ce ne andiamo via un attimo, ma poi torniamo, tranquilla. Non ti possiamo far venire con noi perché c'è molta gente, e in questo mondo succederebbe un casino. Rimani qui e fa' pure quello che vuoi, e se arriva qualcuno che non siamo noi, nasconditi, ok?»

Il mio Pokémon annuisce, e corre a stendersi sul divano in sala. Non la faccio stare nella Pokéball per tre ore o forse più… io mi fido di lei, sono certo che se le dico qualcosa, lo fa perché sa che è per proteggerla. Noi usciamo, chiudiamo a chiave e scendiamo le scale. Raggiunti gli altri, ci mettiamo in marcia verso la nostra fermata del pulman.

Solo che i biglietti non li abbiamo. Nessun problema, sono mesi che giriamo colla linea urbana di Rimini senza sborsare un centesimo per il biglietto, tanto dobbiamo fare due fermate. Scendiamo davanti al Grand Hotel, l'unico hotel a 5 stelle di Rimini e della riviera, e lì davanti c'è il capannone del RiminiComix. Entriamo e cominciamo a farci un giro. Ci sono fumetti, DVD, gadget di tutti i cartoni animati, Pokémon inclusi. Mi compro un portachiavi di Jolteon, qualche carta, un DVD con alcuni episodi e, quando vedo un peluche che raffigurava Riolu, non esito a comprarlo. 30 €, ma ne vale la pena, non vedo l'ora di mostrarlo al mio Pokémon. Alto 40 cm, è proprio perfetto. Essendo grande, chiedo una borsa dove metterlo. Poi, proseguo il giro, i capannoni sono un casino e tutti molto grandi.

Quando arriva l'ora di cena, verso le 7 e mezza, chiedo a mia cugina dove andiamo a mangiare.

Lei ci porta fuori dai tendoni e ci ferma davanti a una bancarella di cucina giapponese.

«Ossignore, proprio qui? Lo sai che non mi piace la cucina giapponese… una pizza come tutti i cristiani no?»

«Guarda che non è proprio giapponese, semplicemente è pasta da mangiare colle bacchette»

Solo che la pasta è dentro dei barattoli di cartone. Io a mia cugina la guardo strana. Ci sono diversi gusti: pasta e pancetta, pasta e verdure, pasta e prosciutto, per elencarne alcuni. Io prendo quella con la pancetta. Quando lo apro… è il colmo! La pasta è tutta dura, fatta a mo' di cilindro.

«Oddio, che è sta roba? Me la devo mangiare? Senti, Giulia, eh… la prossima volta andiamo in pizzeria!»

«Infatti la devi riempire coll'acqua calda del distributore lì dietro, che poi va come brodo»

«Mamma mia…»

Giuro, la prossima volta o andiamo in pizzeria o mi porto la cena al sacco.

Dopo, giriamo ancora un po', poi riprendiamo il pulman e torniamo a casa. Staremo tutti un po' dall'Yle, poi ognuno tornerà a casa.

Mentre la Lucy, Davide, il cugino dell'Yle e gli altri rimangono giù, io e mia cugina torniamo un attimo in casa mia a recuperare Riolu, con l'intenzione di mostrarlo prima a Jacopo, fratello di Ylenia, anche lui mio amico d'infanzia.

Entriamo in casa, e chiamo Riolu. Lei ci raggiunge subito festosa.

«Te la sei passata bene, cucciola?»

Riolu fa il suo verso felice.

«Riolu, guarda, ho preso un regalo per te, spero che ti piaccia»

Tiro fuori il pupazzo e glielo mostro. Lo prende, se lo rigira più volte, poi mi guarda con un sorriso.

Mi salta addosso e mi abbraccia con una potenza micidiale. È proprio felice. Mi lecca pure. Ho reso il mio Pokémon felice, proprio come volevo. Corre subito in sala a giocarci.

«Per la prima volta hai fatto un acquisto azzeccato» mi fa mia cugina.

«Senti chi parla… chi ha speso miliardi di euro in abbigliamento e gioielli non necessari! E poi non so che ne fai di tutta quella roba…»

Giulia mi manda a cagare spintonandomi leggermente.

Raggiungo Riolu e le faccio:

«Tesorina, ti va se ti presento un amico? Ama molto i Pokémon, sarà felice di vederti»

Riolu scatta in piedi e mi afferra una gamba.

«Ok, allora andiam…» vengo interrotto da una voce che conosco:

«Giulia! Giulia! Giulia»

È la Lucy! Mia cugina tenta di fermarla:

«Ehm… Lucy, non adesso»

«Mi sono scordata di darti la…»

Ma quella mi piomba in sala, vede Riolu e lo osserva sbalordita. Io sussurro:

«Eehh… Lucy… questo è Riolu… è un Pokémon…» cominciando già a pensare ad un imminente disastro. Lei, invece, si mette le mani sulle guance, diventa rossa e fa:

«Wow… che carinooooo! Da dove arriva?»

«D-da poco fuori Arenipoli, regione di Sinnoh, mondo dei Pokémon»

«Maddai… allora ci sono davvero! Posso accarezzarlo?»

«Eh, fa' pure. Riolu, lei è Lucia, mia amica d'infanzia»

Lucy se lo prende in braccio e comincia a coccolarlo.

«Lucy, ascoltami attentamente. Faccio a te lo stesso discorso che ho fatto a Giulia. Non devi parlare, se non con me o con mia cugina, di tutto ciò. Ne va della sua vita, ok? Per favore»

«D'accordo, Mirkho. Proteggeremo il nostro segreto»

Lo lascia giù e comincia a scendere. Guardo Riolu e le faccio:

«Dai, che stanno cominciando tutti a volerti un po' di bene! Ah, piuttosto, mentre eravamo via, è venuto su qualcuno?»

Riolu annuisce.

«Una signora anziana, che cammina barcollando… quasi totalmente rincoglionita…?»

Annuisce di nuovo, convintamente.

«Ecco, l'avrei intuito… figuriamoci se quella non si fa i cazzi suoi una volta nella sua vita… e ti ha visto? Dove ti sei nascosta?»

Mi porta davanti all'armadio in camera mia, lo apro e noto che si è fatta una specie di cuccetta colle coperte invernali che stavano lì.

«Wow, brava, davvero! Brava come quando mi hai serrato nel sacco a pelo!»

«Serrato…?»

«Sì, Giulia. Quando ancora stavo nel mondo dei Pokémon… guarda, ti racconto tutto dall'inizio. Mentre camminavo coi tre famosi "girovaghi", li conosci anche tu, sicuro, ho trovato un uovo per terra. Me lo sono tenuto, e dopo due giorni si è aperto, ed è uscito Riolu. Non sai quanto ero emozionato… la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata chiudermi tutte le cerniere del sacco a pelo! Si è schiuso di notte, mentre dormivamo… ah, che momenti…»

«Wow… cavolo, Mirkho, mi fai venire una voglia matta anche a me di diventare un'allenatrice…»

«Ah, nessuno te lo vieta… se ti va, ci facciamo la regione di Sinnoh intera»

«Ed è grossa 'sta regione?»

«Mah, ho visto delle carte… è grande più o meno come la Spagna e il Portogallo assieme…»

«Apperò! Non tutta a piedi eh…»

«Ah, sicuro… o ci portiamo le bici o i motori»

«Nel passaggio ci passano pure i motori?»

«Ah, ci puoi far passare anche un aereo di linea se vuoi!»

«Eh ma… mia madre come la prenderebbe la cosa? Quella se vede i Pokémon fa casino… non sono del nostro mondo, se li prende come alieni siamo fottuti!»

«Ma se non gliene fotte un cazzo di niente e di nessuno… vuoi che si preoccupi per un Pokémon… vedremo come si evolverà la cosa»

«Già… spero bene»

La faccio rientrare nella Pokéball solo per fare il tratto da casa mia a quella di Jaco per sicurezza. Una volta nell'androne di suddetta casa, la faccio uscire e, prendendola in braccio, la porto su per le scale. Entriamo. Faccio tenere Riolu a mia cugina. Trovo Jacopo in camera dei suoi a giocare a quella schifezza di Mortal Combat 3 per PS3.

«Jaco!»

«Wei burdêl! Tutto bene?»

«Sì. Ho qualcosa da farti vedere»

«Eh? Un momento…»

Totalmente assorto!

«Jaco… ehi! Dai, staccati un attimo da lì e guarda se mi sai dire qualcosa di 'sto Pokémon»

Entro nella stanza con Riolu. Jaco gira la testa, vede Riolu, mette in pausa il gioco e si toglie gli occhiali da sole.

«M-ma… d-dove l'hai preso? Da dove arriva?»

«Sapevi che il mondo dei Pokémon esiste veramente?»

«No… wow, bellissimo… incredibile… aspetta, questo… è un Riolu, vero?»

«Giusto. Ed è l'unico Pokémon in questo mondo. Capito? L'unico!»

«E ce l'hai tu? Mamma mia, che fortunato che sei…»

Lo accarezza sulla testa.

«E che mosse usa?»

«Eh, ancora non lo so, è nata da una settimana neanche…»

«Più lo vedo, e più ho voglia di andare in quel mondo a diventare un allenatore…»

«Io sì! E volevo sapere se qualcuno voleva partire per quest'avventura, voi che siete i miei amici d'infanzia… da solo mi annoio»

«Io ci metto la firma! Sarebbe un'esperienza unica… incontrare anche i leggendari… wow, solo a pensarci mi emoziono!»

«Non sei l'unico…»

Poi, arriva una voce da dietro:

«Possiamo venire anche noi?»

Mi giro, e sulla porta ci sono Ylenia e Davide. Giulia ha raccontato loro tutto.

«Amici… certo! Sì! Tutti insieme!»

Davide e Ylenia si coccolano Riolu, anch'essa emozionata.

«Però… i vostri genitori…»

«Mia madre è d'accordo. Giulia le ha fatto vedere le foto del tuo Pokémon ed è d'accordo, a patto che ci facciamo sentire ogni tanto. E manterrà il segreto»

«E tua madre, Yle?»

Sua madre compare da dietro:

«D'accordissimo. A giudicare dal tuo… come si chiama… Pokémon, sembra che siano tutti così… no?»

«Sì, dipende… comunque, quasi sempre sì»

Non mi sono mai sentito così felice in vita mia. Passa mezz'ora, dopodiché io e Giulia torniamo a casa. Ci salutiamo, lei entra in casa sua, io e Riolu nella mia. Una veloce lavatina e poi a letto, io e Riolu insieme sotto le coperte, abbracciati.

La mattina dopo vengo svegliato da Riolu. Sicuramente ha fame… guardo l'ora, le 10 e mezza inoltrate. Mamma mia, che dormita, mi sa che ha fatto bene a svegliarmi, perché magari dormivo fino all'una come una settimana fa… io sono così, fancazzista orgoglioso, le uniche attività che faccio sono mangiare, cagare, pisciare e dormire! Vabbè, chiudiamo questa inopportuna parentesi e andiamo avanti. Io faccio colazione in maniera un po' strana, un panino con prosciutto cotto e maionese. Quando chiedo alla mia tesorina cosa vuole mangiare, quella apre il frigo e mi sven-

taglia in faccia un Kinder Fetta al latte. Io ci rimango così…

«Ah, se ti piace, mangiatelo pure, nessuno te lo vieta, tesoro»

Lei lo scarta e se lo mangia in tre morsi; dopotutto, è la più morbida delle merendine. Poi mi stendo in sala a guardare un po' di TV. Riolu mi raggiunge e si stende con me. Guardo un telegiornale, e ogni tanto do a Riolu un bacetto. Nel telegiornale non ci sono altro che notizie di morti ammazzati, investiti, uccisi dai talebani in Afghanistan… che schifo… questo è il mio mondo. «Vedi, Riolu… tutto ciò è il mio mondo. Qui si muore che è un piacere, anzi, un dispiacere. Si muore per nulla, anche per motivi banalissimi. Io non mi ci sono mai rispecchiato. Qui a Rimini, dove vivo, è quasi sempre tutto tranquillo, ma in altre parti succede di tutto. Non aspettavo altra occasione, quella di conoscere l'esistenza di un altro mondo più pacifico e tranquillo. Il mondo dei Pokémon, appunto. Ed è per questo che, Riolu, ho intenzione di trasferirmi lì, un giorno. Per stare in un mondo più tranquillo, ma anche per stare colle creature che amo da sempre. Voi Pokémon, appunto. Questa è una confessione che ti volevo fare da tempo, ma non ne ho mai avuto l'occasione»

Il mio Pokémon si avvicina alla mia faccia e mi rifila una leccatina, e mi abbraccia. Io faccio altrettanto, e le do un altro bacetto sulla fronte.

«Oh, Riolu, tu sì che mi capisci… ti voglio bene, cucciola mia»

Altra leccatina da parte di Riolu, poi si struscia e si appoggia a me. Non desideravo altro nella mia vita… diventare un allenatore di Pokémon… ora quel sogno è realtà! Devo solo trovare il coraggio di dirlo ai miei genitori… se riuscissero a capacitarsene, io mi toglierei immediatamente da quella scuola di merda che sto facendo ora, un ITAER, l'aeronautico, per cambiare totalmente vita, dedicarmi in pieno ai Pokémon, guadagnando soldi (i "Poké") con le lotte, e con i soldi farmi una vita in quel mondo. È tutto ciò che voglio, ora. E un giorno ce la farò.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta, apro e trovo mia cugina con l'Yle.

«Salve, ragazze… ditemi»

«Mah, niente, volevamo chiederti se volevi venire con noi a fare un giro…» mi fa mia cugina.

«Eh… io verrei volentieri, ma Riolu…»

«Ce lo possiamo benissimo portare dietro… prendi la bici col cestino e lo copriamo…»

«Sì, così poi crepa… fuori fa un caldo della madonna!»

«Certo che lasciamo qualche apertura eh…»

«E va bene, allora. Vado a cambiarmi e arrivo. Piuttosto, avete già cominciato a prepararvi per l'avventura?»

«Ah, mio fratello ha già fatto lo zaino! Non vede l'ora» fa Ylenia.

«Eh ok. Devo solo trovare il modo di dirlo ai miei…»

«Mia mamma si è presa la briga di avvisarli, lo farà non appena possibile, tranquillo»

«Bene, grazie Yle»

Mi preparo, mi pettino i lunghi capelli e scendiamo, facendo attenzione a mia nonna. In garage, prendo la bici di mia zia, è l'unica che ha il cestino. Ci metto dentro Riolu, poi con delle coperte leggere fatte di tessuto, la copro, lasciando scoperta la faccia e le estremità delle zampe.

Ci avviamo verso il centro storico di Rimini. Per fortuna, nessuno sembra accorgersi di nulla. Mi fermo in un'edicola a prendere il giornale sportivo, poi, quando ci fermiamo in una pasticceria, Giulia e Ylenia comprano pasticcini, e io resto a guardia del mio Pokémon. Per tutto il tempo ho una paura allucinante, perché se il mio Riolu venisse scoperto, sarebbero successi casini. E quindi, fino a quando non ritorniamo a casa, non mi sento sicuro. Riolu alza un attimo la testa per vedere meglio, ma io la fermo:

«Riolu, stai giù, se ti vedono sono cazzi ok? È per il tuo bene! Ti prego, stai giù, almeno fino a quando non ripartiamo»

Lei mi sorride e annuisce, e si sistema comodamente nel cestino. Poi, vengo raggiunto dalle due donne:

«Tutto ok, Mirkho?»

«Finora nessun problema, ma ho un po' di paura, ad essere sincero. Faremo meglio a tornare a

casa»

«Va bene, non corriamo ulteriori rischi. A casa»

Torniamo in fretta a casa, passando per la strada più breve. Riolu per fare le scale saltella, facendo 2-3 gradini alla volta. Rientriamo in casa mia tutti e quattro.

«Benissimo. Missione compiuta» esulto.

Stavamo per sederci a guardare la TV, ma mia zia entra e ci fa:

«Giulia, dobbiamo andare a fare una roba veloce, muoviti. E tu la prossima volta usa la tua di bici»

«Eh, zia… siamo andati a prendere i pasticcini, ho dovuto per forza usarla. E poi mica te l'ho fracassata» le rispondo col cuore a mille.

«Pasticcini? Ah, benissimo, se stasera hai voglia di mangiare da noi quelli li usiamo per dessert»

«Ah, sicuro, ci sono. Va bene»

«A stasera allora. Dai, Giulia, muovi il culo. Ciao Ylenia»

«Ma dai, mamma, cos'è che dobbiamo fare?»

«Lo sai. Muoviti»

«Ciao, ci vediamo stasera, facciamo un giro fino al bar lì a Viserba ok?»

«Ok, ciao, a stasera» la salutiamo, dopodiché Giulia e mia zia scendono.

Io e Ylenia notiamo con piacere che Riolu si era prontamente nascosta dietro al divano.

«Dai, ti lascio mangiare, ormai è ora di pranzo. Vado eh… ci vediamo stasera»

«Ok Yle, buon appetito»

«Anche a te, stammi bene»

Ci diamo un paio di bacetti sulle guance e anche lei se ne va, dopo aver accarezzato Riolu. Mi viene in mente una cosa: torno nel mondo dei Pokémon per salutare i miei amici, poi per stasera mi faccio trovare. Detto fatto, chiamo Riolu, afferro il medaglione in mano.

«Chissà, magari è come in quel film… non mi ricordo il titolo, ma c'è uno che afferra una cosa simile, pronuncia il nome del luogo e si ritrova lì… mah, proviamo»

Faccio rientrare Riolu nella Pokéball e me la metto in tasca.

«Arenipoli, palestra!»

Volevo tornare da Jolteon un attimo eh!

Stringo il medaglione, in pochi secondi si apre il portale. Mi tuffo dentro, e dopo pochi istanti mi ritrovo sul retro della palestra di Arenipoli.

«Perfetto, funziona! Dai, andiamo da Corrado»

Entro nella palestra e trovo Corrado intento a leggere un giornale, e Jolteon a mangiare.

«Ciao Corrado! Sono tornato, come va?»

«Ehi Mirkho! Chi si rivede! Tutto a posto, tu?»

Jolteon, non appena mi vede, corre verso di me e, come suo solito, mi salta addosso felice.

«Alla grande. Ciao Jolty, tesorone, come stai? Eh eh, vedo che anche te te la passi alla grande!»

Nel leccarmi mi spalma i resti del cibo per Pokémon che stava mangiando sulla guancia. Meno male che ho fatto la doccia ieri…

«Guarda, Corrado, ora ho un Pokémon»

Faccio uscire Riolu. Jolteon ci gira un attimo attorno e poi lo lecca, e i due si mettono a giocare.

«Wow, Mirkho, bene… da quando ce l'hai?»

«Dal giorno in cui ci siamo visti per la prima volta. Avevo il suo uovo in quella occasione, e mi si è schiuso la notte dopo»

«Fantastico! Allora comincerai il tuo viaggio?»

«Sì, ma aspetto prima dei miei amici a cui ho fatto vedere Riolu, il viaggio lo farò con loro»

«Ah quindi lo hai portato nel tuo mondo?»

«Sì, ma l'ho protetto nel migliore dei modi. Se è qui con me adesso vuol dire che non gli è successo niente. L'ho pure portato a fare un giro nel centro storico della mia città, che è molto popolosa, e nessuno mi ha cagato nemmeno di striscio. Riolu aveva 3 guardie del corpo speciali: io, mia cugina e una mia amica d'infanzia»

«Wow, mi stupisci… tu sì che sei la persona adatta a fare l'allenatore!»

«Grazie, Corrado… adesso vado a contattare Ash e gli altri, ti saluto. Magari la prossima volta che

ci vediamo sarò coi miei amici»

«Sarò felice di conoscerli, ciao Mirkho»

Do un'ultima carezza a Jolteon ed esco dalla palestra tenendo Riolu per mano. Vado in un Centro

Pokémon, l'unico posto dove si può usare il videofono. Faccio il numero di Ash e lui mi risponde dal suo InterPoké:

«Ciao Mirkho! Vedo che sei tornato! Dove sei?»

«Sono sempre ad Arenipoli, appena uscito dalla palestra, ho salutato Corrado»

«Ok, ti raggiungo con Brock e Lucinda, stai lì»

«Ricevuto»

Chiudo la chiamata e attendo i miei amici, che arrivano dopo un quarto d'ora coi loro Staraptor e Togekiss. Ci abbracciamo.

«Siamo felici di rivederti» mi fa Lucinda.

«Come sta il tuo Riolu?»

«Sta benissimo, Brock»

«Adesso hai da fare qualcosa?»

«No, Ash, ero tornato solo per salutarvi. Stasera devo tornare nel mio mondo perché esco con mia cugina ed alcuni miei amici. Andiamo a mangiare?»

«Certo! Ho una fame…»

«Anche noi!» fanno Brock e Lucinda.

Ci fermiamo in un ristorante, dove pranziamo lautamente e parliamo di tutto un po'. Poi ci mettiamo in cammino facendo la stessa strada dell'altra volta. Mi piace quella zona, quasi quasi, quando avrò abbastanza soldi, prendo casa ad Arenipoli. Ma vorrei fare lo stesso percorso dei classici videogiochi Pokémon, per esempio per la regione di Sinnoh, inizio da Mineropoli e vado avanti. Ma ho tutto il tempo per decidere, non so nemmeno se gli altri vogliono partire da altre regioni…

Quando stiamo per sederci, sento ancora il mio telefono.

«Diobò, che palle… ma si può sapere che cazzo vuoi da me 24 ore al giorno?»

«Dove sei finito?»

Cioè, sono arrivato qui da un'oretta scarsa e quella si è già accorta della mia assenza. Ma che c'ha, la telepatia?

«Ad Arenipoli sto, Santa Madre… sto sbrigando una cosa veloce, ti ripeto che stasera ci sono!»

«Non potevi stare di sotto un po' con me? Tra 10 minuti arriva l'Aksenia…»

«Giulietta, mica so' costretto a farti perennemente da ombra eh! E poi quella non c'ha niente di meglio da fare che stare da te?»

Aksenia è una nostra amica bulgara, arrivata in Italia un po' di tempo fa.

«Abbi pazienza, Mirkho…»

«"Abbi pazienza" un paio di palle! Nell'ultima settimana avrai speso una decina di euro in chiamate tra me e te! Mi hai pure chiamato mentre ero con due Pokémon Leggendari, ho fatto una figura di merda mostruosa!»

«Oddio, scusa… vabbè, se hai voglia di venire ti aspetto»

«E per forza, sennò scleri… arrivo, santa donna…»

Per stizza getto il telefono nell'erba, e riferisco ai miei amici:

«Amici, vi chiedo infinitamente scusa per l'improvviso cambio di programma… mia cugina ha invitato da lei una nostra amica, e vuole che ci sia anch'io. Credetemi, non dipende da me tutto ciò»

«Tranquillo» mi fa Ash «saremo sempre a tua disposizione se ti serve qualcosa. Puoi pure andare»

«Ah, piuttosto, prima al telefono hai parlato di euro… cos'è?» mi chiede Brock.

«Una delle monete del mio mondo, è quella che uso io. Guardate»

Mostro loro delle monete e delle banconote.

«Bella grafica» commenta Lucinda «dai, ti lasciamo andare. Grazie per essere tornato, ci vediamo»

«Sicuro. Ciao ragazzi»

Torno nel mio mondo, e mi fiondo subito da mia cugina, che mi dice che l'Aksenia arriverà a mouznQuamenti. Intanto, approfittando dell'assenza sia di sua madre sia di Francesco (il suo convivente, perché mia zia ha divorziato nel 2004 dal mio zio Claudio), faccio uscire Riolu. Pochi minuti dopo,

la ragazza arriva, e sistema la sua borsa in camera di mia cugina. Io mi siedo a leggere il giornale che ho preso stamattina.

«Ciao Mirkho»

«Ciao Aksy… tutto a posto?»

«Sì, grazie» e mi dà un bacetto «e tu?»

«Alla grande. Ci sei stasera?»

«Sì, non posso mancare. Aspetta che vado un secondo in camera a sistemarmi i capelli»

Il tempo di prendere in mano la Gazzetta dello Sport e sento l'Aksenia urlare e correre da me.

«Mi-Mirkho… Giulia… c'è… c'è un animale strano di là che sta giocando coi miei trucchi!»

Io sbuffo, abbasso il giornale e chiamo Riolu:

«Riolu, lascia stare i trucchi dell'Aksenia, non è roba tua, vieni qua»

La mia cucciola mi raggiunge e mi salta in braccio sotto gli occhi attoniti della ragazza.

«Ma…Riolu! Che cazzo hai fatto? Mamma mia, ti sei riempita di cipria, guarda che lavoro! Giuro che non ho mai visto un Pokémon che usa la cipria» le tolgo i kili di polvere rosa profumata che ha in testa.

«U-un Pokémon?»

«Aksenia, questo è il mio Pokémon, Riolu. Cucciola, lei è la mia amica Aksenia»

«Mamma mia… esistono»

Pian pianino, la ragazza bulgara accarezza Riolu sempre più convintamente.

«Che pelo morbido… e che simpatia, con quel facciotto… non fa niente, vero?»

«Tranquilla, è più buona del cane dell'Ylenia»

«Ah, sicuro, conoscendo Laki… ma dov'è la Giulia?»

«Controlla se non è caduta nel cesso»

Giulia arriva da dietro:

«Sono qui, pirlone»

«Ah, sorry, volevo sapere dov'eri finita»

«Avete voglia di andare a prendere un gelatino?»

Entrambi affermiamo di sì. Stavolta decido di portarmi dietro Riolu nella Pokéball. Faccio vedere la Pokéball all'Aksenia, dopodiché usciamo e così trascorriamo una buona mezz'oretta, e, tornati a casa, la nostra amica si coccola ancora un po' Riolu, successivamente mia cugina mi fa:

«Ok, Mirkho, per il momento ti lascio libero. Ci vediamo stasera»

O mamma mia, finalmente, forse è la volta buona… vorrei che fosse così almeno per 2/3 di tutti i santi giorni… e inoltre giuro che se prima di stasera all'ora di cena questa mi rompe ancora il belino, la butto giù dal balcone!

Ma per fortuna, passo il resto del pomeriggio a giocare con la mia cucciola.

«Riolu, tesoro, tra un po' cominceremo un viaggio per conquistare le medaglie, eh? È ora che ci alleniamo un po', per vedere che mosse sai usare. Dai, tra un po' vedrai perché amo tanto voi Pokémon»

Riolu annuisce, balza in piedi, la sua coda si irrobustisce di colpo, riflette una luce argentea per via del sole, e la fa roteare velocemente.

«Brava, sai già usare Codacciaio. Benissimo, ma ora basta attacchi qui in casa, non è il posto adatto, tesoro, se distruggiamo qualcosa, mia nonna poi ha un buon motivo per rompere le palle, eh eh»

Provo una bellissima sensazione quando Riolu ride con me. È incredibile, capisce tutto quello che le dico, e non ha problemi a farsi capire. I Pokémon sono davvero delle creature assolutamente perfette, in tutto e per tutto, per questo che le amo.

Alle 7 e mezza scendo da mia zia con Riolu in spalla. Un tentativo alquanto azzardato per vedere se mia zia la cagava. Mi apre mia cugina:

«Ma sei pazzo? C'è anche mia sorella, che ha paura pure della sua ombra!»

«Ho la situazione sotto controllo. Non ti preoccupare»

«Ho capito, tengo la Michela in camera sua»

«Poi vengo anche da lei»

Mia zia è al lavandino. Io arrivo fino al tavolo, con Riolu che osserva colla lingua fuori le cibarie.

«Ciao Mirkho» mi fa mia zia, e quando vede Riolu, sgrana gli occhi e mi fa:

«E quello da dove arriva?»

«È il mio Pokémon»

Mia zia mi mostra il dito:

«Badate di non fare attacchi o cose strane qui dentro ché se mi distruggete la casa finite tutti e due fuori, ok?»

«Sì sì, non ti preoccupare»

«Ah, conoscendoti…»

Mi zia l'ha presa decisamente meglio di quel che credessi. Tanto meglio. Mi volto verso mia cugina, che mi fa un'espressione come di "scampato pericolo". Poi, quando mia zia mette in tavola le patate fritte, Riolu allunga un braccio verso la tavola emettendo il suo verso.

«To', guarda che sono ancora calde, fai attenzione»

Ne prendo un paio, le scuoto per farle raffreddare in fretta, e, dopo avergliele date, se le mangia felice.

Ricevo poi una chiamata sul telefono, è la madre dell'Yle:

«Ciao Mirkho. Ho chiamato tua madre per avvisarla di 'sta situazione»

Comincia a battermi forte il cuore.

«E… e… che ha detto…?» chiamo a me Giulia con dei gesti della mano.

«Che a lei va bene. È incredula, ma sembra sia d'accordo. Forse potrebbe richiamarti prima di domani sera, presta attenzione. Buona fortuna ragazzi»

«Sì… grazie…» sussurro, col cuore a mille. Poi, non so perché, comincio a lacrimare leggermente. Giulia mi guarda e mi fa:

«Che c'è?»

«Mi ha telefonato la mamma dell'Yle… mi ha riferito che mia madre mi lascia partire…» le sussurro «ora manchi tu… faresti meglio a dirglielo… ti è più facile la vita ora che ne ha visto uno…»

Ma succede una cosa inaspettata: mia zia ci arriva da dietro, ci abbraccia e ci fa:

«Tranquilli. Sono stata avvertita stanotte in sogno da due tipi che si sono fatti chiamare Dialga e Palkia… mi sembra… all'inizio non ci credevo, ma in quei 5 secondi in cui ho visto la tua creaturina, Mirkho, ho capito che è tutto vero. Per me è tutto ok»

Mi copro la faccia colle mani e sbuffo.

«E… chi sarebbero?»

«Dialga e Palkia… sono i Pokémon che governano rispettivamente il tempo e lo spazio, Giulia»

«Ma adesso venite a tavola, sennò vi spedisco di fuori a mangiare!»

Riolu, che intanto era scesa dalle mie spalle, mi afferra una mano. Andiamo verso la camera dell'altra mia cugina, Michela, che quando vede Riolu, ha pressoché la stessa reazione di Giulia la prima volta che se l'è trovato davanti.

Ceniamo sostanziosamente, io con Riolu in braccio, e quando giunge l'ora dei pasticcini, mi tocca avvertire Riolu:

«Cucciola, vacci piano coi cannoli… il ripieno alla crema non piace solo a te!»

Quando finiamo, vado subito sopra a prepararmi, perché la Lucy è già arrivata. Scendo assieme a mia cugina, dopodiché, per arrivare al bar di Viserba gestito da due nostre amiche, usiamo lo stesso metodo che usammo per andare al RiminiComix: in bus senza biglietto.

Al bar incontriamo il fidanzato di Giulia, Alban, un albanese. Io ordino una caipiroska, un cocktail che mi piace un sacco. Accendo anche una sigaretta, io e mia cugina fumiamo. E intanto parliamo di tutto un po'. Poi appoggio un attimo la sigaretta sul posacenere e, sempre parlando ai miei amici, mi metto a trincare il mio drink. Ma improvvisamente Giulia mi tira la maglietta:

«Occhio che Riolu si sta fumando la tua sigaretta!»

Mi volto e vedo Riolu accanto a me che si sta portando alla bocca la mia Camel blue. Gliela tiro via

subito:

«No Riolu, ti prego, è pericolosa… ti si fondono i polmoni se fumi, tu… già non dovrei farlo io!»

Ma i guai non sono finiti: mentre sto per mangiare una patatina, sento un bambino urlare:

«Guarda, un Pokémon! Quello è un Pokémon!»

Mia cugina si alza di scatto parandosi davanti a Riolu.

«Oh cazzo… oh cazzo! No, no no!» commento mentre cerco freneticamente la mia Pokéball nella borsa della Giulia. Quando la trovo, faccio entrare il mio Pokémon in essa, e la rimetto nella borsa.

«Tutto a posto?» mi fa Alban.

«Sì, ora sì… mamma mia che infarto…»

Dopo mezz'ora ci alziamo e andiamo a pagare. È quasi mezzanotte, e decidiamo perciò di andare a casa. Quando sto per pagare la mia roba, Alban mi mette una mano sulla spalla e mi fa:

«Tranquillo, pago io per te»

«Grazie»

«Figurati»

Torniamo a casa, anche stavolta sviando l'obliteratore. Caspita, finora abbiamo evaso allo stato 4,80 € di biglietti del pulman!

Tornati a casa, io e mia cugina ci salutiamo subito, mi faccio una doccia veloce e mi ficco subito a letto, con la mia Riolu sotto le coperte.

La notte mi sveglio d'un tratto perché sento un botto della madonna e delle urla. Noto che Riolu non è accanto a me. Quando mi alzo, la vedo in piedi sul parapetto del balcone che lancia sfere blu verso il basso.

«Ma che cazzo sta succedendo? Riolu!»

Corro al terrazzo, e Riolu mi indica davanti a me due persone che, con accento arabo, urlano "via via via! C'è un alieno!" scappando via attraverso il giardino della casa di fronte.

«Ma… quelli sono ladri! Oddio… ah ah» la prendo sul ridere.

Davvero non ci posso credere! Abbraccio Riolu e la ringrazio:

«Mamma mia, sai usare Forzasfera? Wow… Riolu, grazie infinite!»

Anche la mia tesorina mi abbraccia e si struscia felice. Ieri sera ero talmente strafatto che ho lasciato la barriera antifurto aperta, e ho rischiato di brutto. Se non ci fosse stata Riolu, non so nemmeno se sarei ancora vivo. Sento bussare alla porta:

«Mirkho, apri, sono Giulia! Che è successo?»

Le apro, e lei si precipita subito in camera mia.

«Ho visto due persone che si arrampicavano sul mio balcone e poi sul tuo. Facevano un casino… non ti hanno fatto niente?!»

«Veramente non sono neanche entrati! Riolu li ha spediti a casa loro riempiendoli di Forzasfere! Ah, la mia cucciola!»

«Ah sì? Wow, sono stupita… ma spiegami, che sono le Forzasfere?»

«Ora ti spiego. Sai cos'è l'aura?»

«Sinceramente… no»

«Lo supponevo… tu non sai niente al di fuori dell'usare freneticamente il telefono! Comunque… l'aura è un'energia particolare che emana ogni essere vivente. Riolu, e la sua evoluzione, Lucario, hanno questo particolare potere di controllare l'aura, e tramite essa di capire i vari stati d'animo degli altri. Riolu, lancia una Forzasfera in aria»

Riolu esegue la mossa.

«Questa sfera blu è totalmente costituita da questa energia. In teoria, questa è una mossa che può apprendere solo dopo essersi evoluto in Lucario, ma si vede che stavolta c'è un eccezione. Un momento! Mi pare di aver sentito… i Riolu provenienti da un regno indipendente all'interno della regione di Sinnoh, proprio per difenderlo, possiedono la capacità di apprendere questa mossa già prima di evolversi… solo che non mi ricordo proprio come si chiama… tu, Riolu, vieni da quel regno?»

La mia cucciola mi guarda con una faccia strana, puntando poi gli occhi per terra.

«Se è nato con te, Mirkho, cosa vuoi che ne sappia se viene da là… tu sei la prima persona che

ha visto, e quindi mi sembra ovvio che si ricordi solo di te»

La prendo in braccio.

«Mh-mh… già, è vero. Scusami, Riolu, mi sono fatto prendere. Che tu venga da quel regno o no, non entra nel merito, mi hai salvato la vita e la casa. Ti sono davvero debitore!»

Ci abbracciamo di nuovo, dopodiché saluto mia cugina e ci rimettiamo a letto, dopo aver chiuso

naturalmente tutto ciò che è chiudibile. Sono quasi le tre di notte. Adesso che ho Riolu, non ho più paura di nessuno. Che sensazione favolosa.

A mattina inoltrata, mi sveglio contento. Perché? Oggi io e i miei amici abbiamo stabilito, a casa di Yle e Jaco, una "riunione" in cui parleremo della nostra avventura nel mondo dei Pokémon, ormai alle porte. Ottenuto il consenso di tutti i genitori, non ci resta altro che definire tutti i dettagli dell'operazione. Dopo una mattinata trascorsa a non fare un emerito tubazzo, alle 2 e mezza, insieme a mia cugina, alla Lucy e a Davide, entriamo nella sede della nostra riunione, ammesso che la si possa chiamare così. Ci salutiamo normalmente, poi io prendo la parola:

«Ragazzi, allora… come prima cosa, siete davvero pronti per quest'avventura? È una cosa seria, non sono i classici giochi per il DS, avremo a che fare con delle creature vere, in carne e ossa!»

«Io ci sto alla grande, mi sento pronto a coronare quello che tempo fa era il mio sogno, e che è tornato ad esserlo tuttora» mi risponde sicuro Jacopo, con la sciarpa del Rimini Calcio attorno al collo.

«Mi sono fatta un esame di coscienza giusto ieri sera, e ho deciso che la cosa è pienamente fattibile. Insomma… non è che ci ho guardato tanto ai Pokémon in vita mia, la scintilla è scoccata quando ho visto il tuo Riolu, Mirkho… ammetto di essere un tantino inesperta…» osserva Lucia.

«Su questo non vi dovete preoccupare. Ci siamo io e Jacopo, noi siamo esperti, abbiamo seguito i Pokémon dalla prima all'ultima stagione, e sempre continueremo a farlo. Se avete qualche dubbio, noi saremo sempre a vostra completa disposizione»

Poi interviene Davide:

«Ma Mirkho… là correremo qualche pericolo? Cioè… è abbastanza tranquillo?»

«Io sono già stato nel mondo dei Pokémon, più precisamente nella regione di Sinnoh, Jaco la conosce sicuramente, ed è lì che ho trovato l'uovo di Riolu. Quello dei Pokémon è un mondo tranquillo, là non ci sono talebani da fucilare né guerre di alcun tipo in corso. Certo, se magari incontriamo il Team Rocket, Galassia e compagnia, dobbiamo basarci nient'altro che sulla forza dei nostri Pokémon. Loro sono la nostra forza, e in loro dovremo sempre riporre la nostra fiducia»

«E dove alloggeremo la notte? Non credo che là usano gli euro, come pagheremo gli alberghi?» chiede mia cugina.

«Anche per questo ho una soluzione. Innanzitutto, là usano i Poké, eccovi alcune monete da guardare, non da fregare eh… comunque, udite udite, nei Centri Pokémon, ai piani superiori, non ci sono le sale per le lotte in Wi-Fi come nei videogiochi, ma delle camere predisposte apposta per gli allenatori, e sono completamente gratuite! Anch'io ci sono rimasto così, quando me l'hanno detto. Possiamo stare tranquilli»

«Bene. Ma… come nei giochi del DS, dopo ogni lotta ti vengono dati dei soldi?» domanda Ylenia.

«Da quello che ho sentito, sì. I Capipalestra pagano un bordello se li batti… diciamo dai 500 Poké in su, gli allenatori normali per strada di solito non pagano molto, tra i 50 e i 100 Poké. Eh? Il cambio? Mmmhh… ho visto i prezzi di alcuni oggetti che ci sono pure da noi… dopo alcuni calcoli, ho fatto delle medie e più o meno un euro sono circa 0,8011 Poké, che perciò vale di più dell'euro»

«Apperò… sai un mucchio di cose, Mirkho. E per cambiare i nostri euro in Poké?»

«Sì, Jaco… eppure fino a due settimane fa non sapevo proprio niente. Eh per quello devo ancora vedere… penso di dovermi recare là ancora un'ultima volta in solitaria per capire come fare. Ma dovrei fare veloce, massimo un pomeriggio. Tanto… oggi è sabato… quasi sicuramente prima della settimana prossima non partiremo, non tutti ci siamo preparati…»

«Ok, ma un'ultima cosa… per la scuola? Cioè, se per metà settembre dovessimo essere ancora impegnati, come faremo?» chiede Davide.

«Ah questo dipende da voi. Non vi sto chiedendo di smettere di andare a scuola, per carità, siete

liberi di fare quello che volete. Se volete sospendere momentaneamente il viaggio, non c'è problema»

«Ah, io vorrei finirla lì… tanto sto andando male, quest'anno mi hanno rimandato di italiano, matematica e inglese… tu cosa farai, Mirkho?» mi fa Jacopo, mettendomi la sciarpa al collo.

«Ah, io ho scritto ieri una lettera da inviare alla mia scuola. Già da tempo non ne potevo più,

cercavo un'occasione per togliermela dalle palle; spiacente ma rassegno le dimissioni. Voglio dedicarmi pienamente ai Pokémon d'ora in poi»

«Noi ci penseremo su, poi prima di partire te lo faremo sapere, dobbiamo solo ragionarci su e parlarne coi nostri» rispondono Ylenia e Lucia.

«A me è difficile che mia madre non mi mandi più a scuola… sentirò lo stesso, ma non garantisco niente»

«Tranquilli, amici, fate pure con calma. Punto finale: da quale regione partiremo? Kanto, Johto, Hönn o Sinnoh?»

«Io suggerirei di partire da Johto, perché lì ci sono un sacco di Pokémon fantastici, e ci sono tutti i leggendari che amiamo tanto, Mirkho… Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Latios, Latias, Celebi… ce ne sono… incontrarli sarebbe la mia soddisfazione più grande»

«Sono d'accordo con te, Jaco. Allora, chi vota per Johto?»

«Va bene, vai per Johto»

«Concordiamo»

«Apposto allora. Cominceremo da Johto. Per lunedì prossimo tenetevi pronti, si parte. E fatemi sapere per la vostra scuola, ok? Non vorrei che per colpa mia qualcuno andasse in bordelli legali»

«Tranquillo» mi rispondono all'unisono le donne.

«Un momento, Mirkho… raccontaci come sei arrivato là, cos'è successo quel giorno?» mi chiede Lucia, supportata dai "racconta, racconta" degli altri.

«Va bene. Giuro che era un giorno come gli altri, normale. Era… una settimana fa, più o meno, stavo per mettermi a guardare la TV, appena sdraiato sul divano. Dopo due minuti circa, sento una voce che mi fa "tu che hai sempre desiderato allenare i Pokémon… sei pronto?", io ci rimango un po' così, cascato dal pero, e cerco per la casa se c'era qualcuno. Niente. Un minuto dopo, di nuovo: "reggiti forte, Mirkho". Stavo per chiedere chi era e come cazzo faceva a sapere il mio nome che si apre il passaggio. Vengo risucchiato dentro. Fortunatamente ero ancora vestito perché ero appena tornato dal mio solito giretto dopo pranzo. Mi sono risvegliato in un prato, con… immaginate chi… Ash, Brock e Lucinda ad accertarsi delle mie condizioni!»

«Noo… non ci credo… davvero?»

«Sì, Jaco, sì. Ti faccio vedere le foto che ho fatto con loro. Ah, comunque, vi va bene se ci portiamo le nostre bici? Quelle regioni lì sono belle grosse, se cammino troppo mi vengono le bolle ai piedi»

«Ci credo, pigro come sei!» me la manda su Giulia.

«Oh ma tu zitta non te ne stai mai? Diobò, sempre a parlare al vento!»

«Guarda che è vero! Ti conosco io a te!»

La mando platealmente a cagare. Comunque concordano tutti. Prima di salutarci, appoggiamo tutti le mani una sopra all'altra e gridiamo "hurrà". Ce ne andiamo contenti come mai lo siamo stati in vita nostra. O almeno, in vita mia. Vado subito in casa, riprendo il mio zaino (comprato ad Arenipoli con la gentile concessione del portafogli di Ash), e comincio a lavorare su cosa portare. Certo, c'è sempre la questione del cambio Euro-Poké da risolvere… bè, troverò un modo, prima o poi. Ma per ora mi basta sapere che posso realizzare il sogno che avevo fin da bambino. In tanti anni, quanti sogni ho fatto… dalla prima volta, in cui incontravo Ash e i suoi Pokémon (tra cui un Charizard)… davanti ad una pompa di benzina, ad un altro in cui abbracciavo Lucario… mamma mia… e poi tutte le volte che ho pianto quando, alla fine di ogni film dei Pokémon, c'era sempre qualcuno che moriva (Latios, Lucario, Giratina, Celebi, Zoroark, per fare degli esempi)… segno che li amo veramente. Dai, basta parlare, prepariamoci a partire, oltre i cieli dell'avventura!

Fine episodio 1


	4. Pokémon RWC ITA S1 E2

**Un nuovo arrivo**

**Stagione 1 Episodio 2**

Sono passati due giorni dalla nostra fantastica "riunione". Finalmente ho trovato il tempo per tornare alla Vetta Lancia, da Dialga e Palkia, per chiedere loro

informazioni sul cambio di valuta. Questo perché il pomeriggio del giorno della riunione Giulia mi ha letteralmente costretto ad andare al Bagno Carlo 17 a

Viserba con le nostre amiche: sono rimasto a non fare un cazzo per ore, alla fine le palle mi giravano ortogonali. Ieri, poi, sono stato all'aeroporto di Rimini per

salutare i miei amici aerei conosciuti qualche anno fa, ho annunciato anche a loro la mia decisione e mi hanno augurato buona fortuna. Oggi, invece, dovrei

essere libero; per sicurezza, prima di aprire il portale, spengo il cellulare, così da assicurarmi che chi dico io non s'inventi un motivo per massacrarmi il belino.

Come l'altra volta, faccio entrare Riolu nella Pokéball, stringo il medaglione in mano e pronuncio "Vetta Lancia". Si apre il portale, io mi tuffo dentro e dopo poco

sono su quel pianale circondato da colonne che sembra il Vaticano. Trovo subito i due leggendari davanti a me.

«Oh, Mirkho! Che coincidenza, stavamo per chiamarti qui telepaticamente» mi fanno.

«Ah sì? Ditemi»

«Volevamo dirtelo prima, ma ce n'eravamo dimenticati. Nel caso te lo fossi chiesto, abbiamo qui preparata una macchinetta per il cambio del denaro»

«Oh, bene, grazie! Ero venuto qui per lo stesso motivo! Ottimo, adesso siamo a posto, posso stare tranquillo»

Mi avvicino alla macchinetta, il cui display diceva: 1 € = 0,8011 Poké. Caspita, il cambio l'ho azzeccato! Azzeccassi anche le verifiche di matematica…

«Ne abbiamo fatte sistemare una per ogni città di ogni regione, in luoghi che solo tu potrai sapere»

«Ancora grazie. Fate tutto questo solo per noi…»

«Perché tu e i tuoi amici siete umani col cuore puro, tale che avete avuto diritto a ciò. Siamo noi a dovervi ringraziare per il vostro amore nei nostri confronti,

prometteteci che farete di tutto per difenderci»

«Lo prometto solennemente» mi metto una mano al cuore.

«Ok. Ciao, Mirkho, divertiti nei tuoi viaggi»

«Grazie, buona giornata»

Ritorno nel mio mondo e guardo l'ora: le 11 e mezza. Mangio una piccola merendina per riempirmi un po' lo stomaco, prima di andare, insieme a Giulia e ai miei

amici, in un ristorante a fare pranzo. Ritorno in camera, sistemo i vestiti nell'armadio e, quando stavo per sedermi, una luce potente mi acceca per un po'.

Quando ritorno a vedere almeno un pochino, vedo un portale da cui esce qualcuno.

«Ma che cazzo…?» commento coprendomi gli occhi con le braccia.

Quando la luce sparisce, mezzo minuto dopo, non credo ai miei occhi: davanti a me non c'è altri che Renamon, la mia Digimon preferita! Rimango a bocca aperta

per un po', poi trovo la forza di parlare:

«R-Renamon…?! Mamma mia… sei tu?»

È distesa sul tappeto, svenuta. Io ho la forza di dire ben poco:

«Oddio… e ora che faccio? Co-come ha fatto a venire qua?»

La guardo per qualche secondo, poi, accarezzandola su un fianco, sento la morbidezza del suo pelo, di cui rimango meravigliato.

«Wow… ma questa si fa la doccia col Coccolino? O col Dash, chessò… devo fare qualcosa…»

Decido di sollevarla e distenderla sul mio letto, il tappeto non è proprio morbidissimo. Però, quanto pesa… la sistemo distesa, in attesa che si svegli. Ed ecco il

punto: spero solo che quando si sveglia non mi metta a soqquadro la casa per lo spavento… anche se lei non sembra una paurosa (almeno negli anime non lo

è per niente).

«Renamon… ehi, Rena, svegliati!»

Le do un paio di leggeri scossoni, a seguito dei quali comincia ad aprire leggermente gli occhi. Gira un paio di volte la testa, poi si alza di scatto.

«Dove… dove sono?»

Mi vede e comincia a fissarmi.

«Tu… chi sei?»

«Io sono Mirkho, piacere di conoscerti. Mi sei piombata in casa all'improvviso, non potevo non fare qualcosa, scusami…» le rispondo, con tono pacato.

«Scusarti per cosa? Non mi sembra tu abbia fatto qualcosa di male… comunque io sono Renamon. Sono nel mondo dei Pokémon?» mi fa guardando in giro.

Ha anche una bella voce. Ma un attimo… ha menzionato il mondo dei Pokémon?!

«Ehm… mi spiace, ma credo che tu abbia sbagliato indirizzo… sei nel mondo reale… o se voi magari lo chiamate in un altro modo, non so… comunque non è

quello dei Pokémon»

«Come…?! Non mi dire che hanno sbagliato…»

«Chi ha sbagliato?»

All'improvviso esce da camera mia e comincia a girare per la casa correndo.

«Renamon fermati! Aspetta un attimo!»

Si ferma sul terrazzo e comincia a guardare in giro allarmata.

«Non è possibile… com'è potuto succedere?»

«Cosa? Spiegami per bene tutto, Renamon»

«Dovevo essere mandata nel mondo dei Pokémon, perché volevo cominciare la mia avventura, che ho sempre sognato! Non è possibile che io sia capitata nel

mondo sbagliato!» e ficca un pugno che fa tremare tutta la ringhiera.

Anche lei nel mondo dei Pokémon? Curioso, pensando al fatto che si tratta di una Digimon.

«Anche tu comincerai un'avventura coi Pokémon?»

«Come? Cosa vuoi dire con "anche tu"?»

«Anche io sto per cominciarla… ho avuto il "permesso", e ora sono libero di partire… siamo in due, Rena»

Lei mi guarda intensamente, mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla e, sussurrando, mi fa:

«Quindi… mi dai una mano tu? Hai voglia?»

«Certo, io sono anche molto esperto sui Pokémon. Domani… che ne dici di andare insieme?»

«Va bene, Mirkho» mi risponde sorridendomi.

Ci abbracciamo, e dopo qualche secondo cominciamo pure a baciarci. Qualche secondo dopo, finito il lungo bacio (non so come ho fatto a non resistere), sul

terrazzo della casa di fronte notiamo un vecchietto che ci guarda aggiustandosi gli occhiali per vederci meglio.

«Mamma mia, sempre il solito sfasciamaroni… vieni, è meglio andare dentro, se ti vedono nel mio mondo non so cosa ti fanno…»

«Perché, in questo mondo non è normale vedere i Digimon?» mi fa, mentre rientriamo.

«Per niente! Solo nei cartoni animati! In questo mondo ci sono solo umani e basta!»

«Ah sì? Che schifo… – mi fa, sedendosi di nuovo sul mio letto – dove lo trovi il divertimento, se non c'è qualcun altro, non umano e che sappia parlare, accanto a te?»

Mi siedo accanto a lei.

«Hai perfettamente ragione, Rena… tu non sai, per esempio, l'emozione che sto provando adesso nel vedere accanto a me la mia Digimon preferita»

«Vedi, eh? E poi come fai a conoscermi?»

«L'ho detto prima… sei un personaggio dei cartoni animati»

«Sul serio?»

«Te lo giuro su ogni cosa! Guarda qui»

Prendo dall'armadio un DVD con degli episodi dei Digimon Tamers e glielo porgo.

«Wow, fenomenale… come spiegarlo… sanno della nostra esistenza, anche se non direttamente? Non so come dirlo…»

«Più o meno… possiamo anche dire che magari possono avere avuto un segno della vostra esistenza, o in sogno o nei viaggi astrali (sai com'è, qui è usanza far

sedute spiritiche di 'sto genere). Sto seriamente cominciando a pensarlo dopo averti vista, perché la stessa cosa è capitata per i Pokémon»

«Maddai! Quindi…»

«Quindi solo pochissime persone forse sanno che esistete tutti per davvero… mentre il resto dell'umanità è convinta che siate solo cartoni. Per questo prima ti

ho detto che se scoprono o te o un Pokémon in questo mondo, come minimo lo prendono per far gli esperimenti in laboratorio, vivisezioni e… preferisco non

continuare, comunque hai capito, no?»

«Sì… ora, così su due piedi, mi viene da dire che sogno che anche questo mondo sia prima o poi popolato da Pokémon, Digimon, e chissà chi altro…»

«Come darti torto… e poi come fai a dirlo su due piedi che sei seduta?»

Quella mi guarda un attimo e poi, capita la battuta, scoppia a ridere:

«Aaahhh… ah ah ah, scemotto» e mi spintona leggermente.

«Comunque, continuando il discorso… non penso che un'integrazione completa sia possibile senza che prima ne ammazzino qualcuno… e poi c'è anche il lato

negativo: in questo mondo c'è gente pericolosissima, se i Pokémon finissero in mani cattive, tipo a Gheddafi, Bin Laden, ai talebani in Afghanistan… non so che

succederebbe, si arriverebbe alla 3° guerra mondiale»

«Già, è vero… quindi il mio è un sogno impossibile»

«Non del tutto, io credo nella magia e nei miracoli, se succedesse, penso che qualcosa di buono arriverebbe a fermare le intenzioni cattive… per esempio, ci sono dei Pokémon che, con particolari attacchi speciali, possono cambiare il comportamento delle persone, facendole diventare buone»

«Wow, mica male…»

«Ad ogni modo, parlando della nostra "avventura", ti dico che non siamo solo noi due»

«Ah sì? E chi altri ci accompagna?»

«Siamo insieme a mia cugina e alcuni miei amici d'infanzia»

«Sarò felice di conoscerli. Ho sentito di questa "rivalità" tra Pokémon e Digimon… bè, sappi che non è il mio caso. Anzi, il contrario… ti sembrerà strano, ma io

sono un Digimon che stravede per i Pokémon»

«Mi fa piacere saperlo. Però adesso ti devo dare da vestire, mica puoi girare con tette e culo di fuori eh»

«Giusto, hai ragione»

Le do alcuni vestiti che mia cugina non usa più, che in teoria volevo destinare a mia sorella quando sarà cresciuta (fa 10 anni a fine luglio): una maglietta rosa a

maniche corte, delle mutandine, e per finire una bella gonnellina in jeans. Le sta tutto alla perfezione. Alla gonnellina ho dovuto fare un buco per farci passare

la coda. Adesso di reggiseni non ne dispongo, ci penserò quando potrò.

«Sei bellissima»

«Grazieeee!»

Ci stendiamo sul mio letto. Renamon si sdraia su di me, e ci baciamo. All'improvviso la porta di camera mia si apre, e mia cugina fa irruzione nella camera:

«Ehi, Mirkho, hai… oddio! M-ma tu chi sei? Mamma mia, è un'invasione!»

Renamon si alza, io vado da mia cugina e le spiego tutto:

«Giulia, lei è Renamon. Se conosci i Digimon sai di chi sto parlando. Stai tranquilla che non mangia nessuno. Anch'io ci sono rimasto così quando me la sono

ritrovata davanti all'improvviso»

Le due ragazze si avvicinano.

«Ciao, piacere»

«P-piacere, Renamon… scusa per la mia reazione… sono Giulia, sua cugina»

«Tranquilla, è tutto a posto. Sono interessata anch'io al viaggio nel mondo dei Pokémon. Posso unirmi?»

«Certo, puoi venire con noi. Comunque… Mirkho, ero venuta a chiederti se avevi la fotocamera»

«E a che ti serve? Ne hai una con 12 megapixel e vieni a cercare la mia che ne ha 10?»

«Quella cretina di mia sorella l'ha scassata, è in riparazione, meno male che è ancora in garanzia»

Le porgo la fotocamera.

«Tieni, e di' a 'sta burdêla di tenersi le mani a posto»

«Fosse facile… te la riporto dopo, ciao»

«Ciao» la salutiamo.

Giulia se ne va, e noi rimaniamo nuovamente soli.

«Scommetto le palle che nel giro di due giorni questa mette tutto su Facebook e mi ritrovo taggato

in un mucchio di stronzate» commento.

«A proposito di Facebook, Mirkho… ho visto di là al tuo computer che hai un account intestato a me»

«Non te la prendere, Rena… era il mio modo di dimostrare che impazzisco per te»

«Guarda che non ti mangio mica eh! Me lo potresti lasciare… si può?»

«Ma certamente! Almeno viene un po' usato… è a rischio chiusura per inutilizzo!»

Le scrivo la mail di accesso e la password su un foglietto, che ritira nell'ex portafoglio di mia cugina.

«La mail però è la mia… è quella che uso per l'account sul sito della mia scuola»

«Tranquillo, amore, non è un problema»

Eh? Amore? Questa mi crede già il suo ragazzo?!

Ci baciamo ancora. Avere una Digimon per fidanzata… ah, che colpaccio! Finalmente è tutto vero! Ho sempre desiderato essere fidanzato con Renamon, ed ora

è realtà! Cazzo che periodo sto vivendo nella mia vita! Ho scoperto l'esistenza dei Pokémon, dei Digimon e ho Renamon come dolce metà! Se è un sogno non

svegliatemi! Vorrei vedere la faccia dei miei compagni di classe, quando vedranno che lei e i Pokémon esistono veramente! E lì io riderò, altroché!

A rovinare il nostro momento d'amore ci pensa Lady Gaga con la sua Poker Face. Non mi riferisco propriamente a Lady Gaga, bensì al mio telefono. [N.d.R.: Lady Gaga regna!]

«Ciao Yle… dimmi»

«Mirkho, ti stiamo aspettando… ti sei buttato giù da qualche parte?»

Guardo l'ora e ci rimango di merda: è mezzogiorno passato! Tra Renamon, mia cugina e il resto non mi sono accorto del tempo trascorso!

«Oh cazzo… sì, sì arrivo»

Riattacco.

«Amore, scusami ma devo andare a pranzo coi miei amici, sono in un ritardo apocalittico. Dai, vieni con noi, te li presento»

«Ok»

Scendiamo giù a tutta birra, ma a frenarci troviamo mia nonna, che si avvicina a Renamon e le fa:

«Tu chi sei?»

«È la mia ragazza, nonna» le rispondo io.

«E sei di Rimini?»

«Sì, sono di Rimini» risponde convinta lei.

«Ah bene allora. Ciao»

Meno male…

«Fortuna che mia nonna è mezza invornita… manco ha capito che non sei umana!»

Usciamo dal cancello piccolo e raggiungiamo i miei amici, che guardano Renamon già mezzi sconvolti.

«M-ma… ti ho già vista… tu sei Renamon!» fa Jacopo.

Ci uniamo al gruppo.

«Amici, vi presento Renamon, Digimon di alta classe nonché la mia ragazza»

«Alta classe… non esageriamo!» commenta lei.

«Caspita, esistete pure voi?» anche Lucia è incredula.

«Eh, sembra di sì» rispondo io guardando Renamon.

«Dopo che Mirkho mi ha detto che partivate per il mondo dei Pokémon, sono arrivata al settimo cielo… vi prego, posso unirmi a voi? Li adoro i Pokémon!»

«Ma sì, va bene. Puoi venire» fanno gli altri all'unisono.

«Grazie, ragazzi»

«È un piacere. Ti prego, posso toccare la tua coda?»

«Basta che non me la tiri, non è una delle migliori sensazioni… per il resto puoi farci quello che vuoi»

Jacopo si struscia colla coda di Renamon per qualche secondo, poi Ylenia le fa:

«Vuoi venire a mangiare con noi?»

«Sì, mi piacerebbe, grazie»

«Ok, chiamo La Posada e faccio aggiungere un posto in più»

Interviene ancora Jacopo:

«Renamon, ma tu tifi Rimini?»

«Eh? No, veramente non seguo tanto il calcio…»

«Gliel'ho dato io 'sto cappellino. Ne avevo due del Rimini, uno l'ho dato a lei, c'è un sole del boia» rispondo io.

«Bè… io, Mirkho, lui e suo fratello siamo tifosi scalmanati del Rimini»

Poi, tutti si presentano. Ah, quel "lui" è Davide.

«Quando siamo scesi, mia nonna non ha manco capito che non è umana… lì, tranquilla, ci ha fermati e ci ha lasciati andare…»

«Ma se tua nonna è rincoglionita, scusa se te lo dico…»

«Ma hai ragione! Mi dispiace, con tutto il bene che le voglio non volevo che si riducesse così»

Ci incamminiamo verso il ristorante "La Posada", che sta in via Paolo Toscanelli, uno dei miei ristoranti preferiti. Nessuno, quando entriamo al ristorante, sembra

avere nessuna reazione, pure quando è arrivato il cameriere per le ordinazioni, le ha chiesto cosa vuole e se n'è andato dopo aver ricevuto l'ordine. Bè, tanto

meglio. Mangiamo un po' strano oggi: pasta, e piadina come secondo, Ylenia invece preferisce l'insalata di mare (la solita donna che sta attenta alla linea!).

Renamon si mette a raccontare quello che aveva in precedenza raccontato a me: da dove arriva, com'è finita da me, perché ha cominciato ad amare i

Pokémon… e aggiunge pure un particolare curioso:

«Almeno i Pokémon hanno i nomi che variano… insomma, lì sentite i nostri nomi? Finiscono tutti in "-mon", i Pokémon invece no. Ma non vi sto dicendo di

chiamarmi diversamente… Mirkho mi chiama "Rena", ma se mi chiamate col nome completo è uguale»

«Io ho anche un Pokémon, sai? Sono già predisposto»

«Ah sì? Wow… fammelo vedere, ti prego!»

«Non posso qui… se scoprono l'esistenza dei Pokémon sai che casino che si verrebbe a creare? Cazzarola, se beccano il mio, lo prendono e lo vivisezionano

come minimo, te l'ho detto prima… e lo stesso con tutti gli altri che dovessero trovare… la Brambilla qui non può farci nulla… e poi se gente di questo mondo con

intenzioni non proprio linde va là combinando casini di ogni tipo… ci sarebbe una crisi diplomatica apocalittica, altro che terza guerra mondiale… là ci sono

Pokémon che ci possono annientare a tutti se sgarriamo di brutto eh! Io adesso vorrei solo evitare che la popolazione di 'sto pianeta scenda a 0 con crollo

verticale!»

«Ma come sei apocalittico… tranquillo che non succederà niente! Però dopo me lo fai vedere?»

«Sì, dopo sì, andiamo in casa dell'Yle e lo faccio uscire. È un Riolu»

«Uh… Riolu… forse so chi è… non ricordo… vabbè, dopo lo saprò. Però a me non mi ha ancora notata nessuno, come mai?»

«Sarà stato un caso, prima o poi la situazione sfuggirà al controllo»

«Non pensare sempre al peggio. Dai, continuiamo a mangiare»

Finito di mangiare, proseguiamo facendo un giretto per il lungomare, poi torniamo indietro diretti verso casa.

Andiamo nel retro della casa dell'Yle, dove tiene scope e robe varie per la pulizia e un lavandino, un pezzettino di un metro quadro stimato. Prendo la Pokéball

dalla borsa di mia cugina (per il momento la tengo lì, quando saremo stabilmente nel mondo dei Pokémon userò il mio zaino) e faccio uscire Riolu.

«Che amore… è bellissimo, Mirkho…» Renamon la abbraccia e la prende in braccio. Riolu è contenta.

«È una femmina»

«Ah… bene. Ciao cucciola, io sono Renamon, piacere di conoscerti»

Riolu fa il suo verso e abbraccia a sua volta Renamon. Poi saluto i miei amici, e torniamo a casa.

«Rena, che ne dici? Andiamo a comprare alcuni vestiti per te? Hai solo quelli e altri due o tre di mia cugina… meglio ampliare il guardaroba, no?»

«Hai ragione. Dove andiamo?»

«All'Oviesse… sta in centro a Rimini, è un negozio di abbigliamento. È il più vicino che c'è»

«Ok, andiamo, tesoro»

«Andiamo in bici. Io, non essendo ancora maggiorenne, non ti posso portare con me in motore, è l'unico modo, a meno che tu non voglia andare a piedi»

«No no oh… siam matti, a piedi?» mi fa abbracciandomi e appoggiando la testa sulla mia spalla.

Recupero un po' di grana dalla mia cassaforte privata, altri soldi me li faccio dare da mia nonna (ogni volta che esco, se mi vede, mi rifornisce di soldi… in pratica

buona parte della sua pensione finisce in mano mia… seppur involontariamente, sto imparando ad essere un perfetto evasore… o no?); poi prendiamo le bici

dal garage e pedaliamo destinazione centro storico.

«Occhio Renamon che le strade del centro sono tutte di sanpietrini eh… roba da farti venire le emorroidi, alcune sono sconnesse»

«Ah… ok, buono a sapersi, eh eh»

All'Oviesse prendiamo delle magliette estive, dei pantaloncini, alcuni reggiseni (era necessario, perché il suo lato A rimbalzava come le palline) e degli occhiali da

sole. Aggiunti un paio di capi per l'inverno, la spesa finale è di quasi 200 €.

«Mamma mia che spesa…» commento.

«Spendi 'sti capitali solo per me… grazie infinite… prima o poi troverò il modo di ripagarti»

«Ma non ti preoccupare… quando non lavoro c'è mia nonna come banca» ci scherzo su.

Dopo essere stati in un altro negozio per comprarle uno zaino per il nostro futuro viaggio, facciamo ritorno a casa decisi a cominciare a prepararci per partire.

Con l'aiuto di Riolu, cominciamo a mettere dentro dei vestiti.

«Il Pokédex non ce l'abbiamo»

«Ce lo danno là, tranquilla. Ah, non te l'ho ancora detto, partiamo dalla regione di Johto»

«Ah, bene, so che ci sono dei bei Pokémon lì… non vedo l'ora!»

«Io pure. Se fossi arrivata due giorni fa, avresti partecipato alla riunione che io e gli altri abbiamo fatto riguardo l'avventura… ti sarebbe stata utile, lì abbiamo

chiarito tutto»

«Ah… peccato non essere venuta qui prima, allora… se ti va, puoi farmi un riassunto di quello che avete detto?»

«Certamente»

Chiaramente le spiego a grandi linee tutto quello di cui abbiamo parlato, e lei si mostra molto interessata.

«Tutto chiaro, grazie mille tesoro»

«Di nulla. Su, faresti meglio a mettere un altro paio di magliette, non si sa mai»

«Ok»

«Ecco… bene. Ora faremmo meglio a non mettere più molta roba, ce n'è per una settimana, il resto dello spazio è meglio tenerlo per il cibo per Pokémon, i vari

spray guaritori, lì… non ricordo il nome… e per il contenitore delle Pokéball»

«Va bene, sei tu l'esperto»

«Tra l'altro io sono più o meno come un Pokédex… dopo essermi sorbito 10 e rotti anni di Pokémon ormai so quasi tutto»

«C'è anche questa regione nuova, Unima…»

«Eh ecco… quella ho preferito non prenderla in considerazione perché appunto l'abbiamo appena conosciuta… prima di farci qualcosa aspetto di conoscere bene

le cose»

«No no, tranquillo, non ti ho mica chiesto di andarci subito»

Finisco tutto e chiudo lo zaino, ma mi ricordo all'ultimo di una cosa:

«Uh ecco… Riolu, mi porteresti le casse per favore?»

Riolu me le porta subito.

«Grazie mille, cucciola mia… non mi separo mai da queste casse… è l'unico modo per far impazzire mia cugina senza parlarle di persona… ah ah!»

«Ma che scemo che sei! Povera ragazza!»

«Ma quale povera! Con tutte le volte che mi fa girare i maroni a me!»

«Non è un buon motivo!»

«Minchia oh, voi ragazze… delicate come non so che cosa»

Renamon si mette a ridere appoggiandosi a me. Poi decidiamo di avere il nostro momento di massima intimità: appendiamo alla porta il "non disturbare", ci

spogliamo e ci "divertiamo" un po'. Ma… quando Riolu, che nel frattempo era nella stanzetta accanto, arriva in camera e ci becca, spalanca gli occhi inorridita.

«Tranquilla, cucciola, non stiamo combinando niente di particolare»

Riolu continua a guardarci, poi si avvicina, sale sul letto, mi osserva "l'alzabandiera" e comincia a… ecco, avete già capito che cosa. Io ci rimango così… Renamon

osserva anch'essa stupita. Ma l'incredibile viene quando Riolu appoggia la divaricatura delle zampe sul mio palo e fa… meglio non esplicitare. Io ho gli occhi fuori

dalle orbite. Renamon, invece, liquida il tutto con una battuta:

«S-sembra che ho una rivale…»

Mi alzo e guardo Riolu:

«Riolu, ma che ti prende? Che ti succede?»

Il mio Pokémon si avvicina a me e mi bacia in bocca, abbracciandomi successivamente. Questo l'aveva già fatto altre volte, e quindi non ci faccio tanto caso.

Decidiamo tuttavia di chiudere lì la faccenda… non volevo certo arrivare a far sesso col mio Pokémon! Ci rivestiamo in tutta fretta, poi, essendo quasi le tre,

decido di andare a guardare la TV:

«Rena, ora gioca il Rimini, c'è la finale nazionale dei play-off di Serie D; prima di arrivare alla finale il Rimini ha battuto molte altre squadre, senza mai perdere:

Teramo, Forlì, Vallee Aoste e Voghera. Ed ora c'è la Turris. Pensa che una volta il Rimini era in serie B!»

«Ah sì? Wow, che bel risultato… e come mai ora è lì?»

«Perché è successo un casino… un paio d'anni fa è stato retrocesso in C1 grazie ad un campionato falsato in tutto e per tutto, prima o poi sentirai parlare di

"calcio-scommesse". Comunque… quell'anno arrivò quarto, fece i play-off per la serie B ma venne eliminato in semifinale dall'Hellas Verona. Al Rimini serviva la

promozione per avere dei soldi che lo salvassero dalla bancarotta, giacché lo sponsor principale lo aveva letteralmente abbandonato, ma non essendoci stata il

Rimini fallì, complice la crisi economica, e fu costretto a ripartire dall'inferno della Serie D, ovvero quella per i dilettanti. Ma ora l'incubo potrebbe finire, il mio

Rimini sta rinascendo, e ritornerà più forte di prima, alla faccia di tutti coloro che non ci credevano!»

«Lo spero tanto, per te e per la città. Un posto così bello non può non avere una squadra forte»

«Grazie amore mio… tu sì che capisci»

Proprio durante il fischio d'inizio, ci baciamo intensamente, poi ci mettiamo a seguire la partita. Al 25' del primo tempo il Rimini va vicino al gol.

«Uhhh… mamma mia Onescu cos'ha fatto…!» ma al 40' becca una traversa clamorosa, a portiere battuto. Io e Renamon scattiamo in piedi colle mani alla testa.

Il secondo tempo è molto fiacco, colle squadre molto corte. Niente di fatto, tempi regolari finiti sullo 0-0. Durante i supplementari i napoletani ci mettono paura

due o tre volte, ma il portiere Scuffia è bravo a difendere la porta. Ma il Rimini va ancora vicino al gol con un rasoterra di Olcese di pochissimo a lato dopo un

bellissimo contropiede. Ma alla fine dobbiamo arrenderci ai rigori. È il momento più teso di ogni partita importante, in cui stai per tutto il tempo coi nervi a fior di

pelle. Il Rimini segna il primo rigore, noi colle mani strette le une alle altre. Anche la Turris segna. I biancorossi romagnoli si portano sul 2-1, e quando i corallini

(sono chiamati così, non so perché) sbagliano il loro, esultiamo. 3-1 Rimini, poi la Turris ne sbaglia un altro. Mi sto mangiando tutte le unghie. Sbaglia però

anche il Rimini, e loro si portano sul 3-2. Rimane un solo rigore. Se segna il Rimini, siamo in C2. Io e Renamon siamo abbracciati. Parte… tiro…

GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL! Mi alzo di scatto e metto in atto la più grande esultanza che io abbia mai fatto in vita mia, il Rimini è stato promosso! Ci abbracciamo,

dopodiché chiamo Jacopo, che non ha potuto vedere la partita perché era via con sua madre. Anche lui è felice.

«Dai, Rena, ora dobbiamo far bene in C2, dobbiamo tornare ai livelli di una volta!»

«Perché questo è quello che si merita questa squadra» conclude Renamon.

Vado in camera per mettere una cosa importante nel mio zaino: la piastra per la piada. Infatti, non voglio rinunciare al piatto prelibato della mia regione,

quando partirò. Poi giuro che non metterò più niente. L'unico problema è la mortadella, che se sta lì per più di due giorni è da buttare. Escogiteremo qualcosa a

tempo debito. Io ho già in mente la piadina colle baccarance, non sarebbe male, le adoro. Anche il loro succo è fantastico.

Mi metto a fare un rapido giro di chiamate per verificare se tutti sono pronti.

«Yle? Ciao, sono io… come sei messa per i preparativi? Eh? Ah, hai finito? Benissimo. Tuo fratello mi hai già detto che è pronto… ok… no, sto facendo un giro di

chiamate per vedere se siam pronti, ché nel caso lo fossimo potremmo partire già domani. Ok, ciao»

Poi chiamo Davide:

«Ehi Davi, sei pronto? Ah stai finendo? Ok ok, ti lascio finire in pace, va bene. Se tutti siamo pronti, possiamo partire già domani, accorciamo i tempi, ok? Ciao,

ciao»

Anche la Lucy e mia cugina sono prontissime, e perciò invio un messaggio multiplo a tutti quanti (meno che a mia cugina perché, essendo fuori a stendere i

panni, ho fatto prima ad urlare, per la buona pace del vicinato, risparmiando così preziosi centesimi) con scritto che partiremo domani mattina per le 10.

Finalmente, riusciremo a partire per la nostra fantastica avventura che almeno io ho sempre sognato di fare. Godiamoci quest'ultima notte nel mondo reale. Per

chiudere in bellezza, vorrei farmi un giro per il piazzale Adamello e via Toscanelli, ogni sera strapieni di mercatini interessanti (eccetto i vu cumprà, in

maggioranza negri, che vendono stronzate che si spaccano subito, in più c'è anche una donna-statua, di quelle che si dipingono di bianco e stanno immobili…

quelle mi stanno sul cazzo, perché l'anno scorso una ci ha perseguitati per mezz'ora chiedendoci soldi, se n'è andata solo quando ha capito che stavo per

metterle le mani addosso). Mangio cena ancora da mia cugina, e poi, come stabilito nel frattempo, cominciamo il nostro giretto serale, che a me tanto piace,

perché mi distende i nervi. Come prima cosa, io e mia cugina andiamo su dei tappetini sui quali devi saltare attaccato a delle corde elastiche, è una figata, io

faccio sempre molte capriole. Yle, Lucy e Jaco ci osservano mentre ciucciano dei calippi presi al bar accanto, mentre Davide ci fa le foto. Un quarto d'ora, e ci

rimettiamo in cammino per il lungomare. Giulia si ferma da un cinese che è bravissimo nel disegnare i nomi della gente col tipico stile cinese, cioè figure locali,

ghirigori di ogni tipo. Per 3 € si fa disegnare il suo, se lo mette nella borsa e proseguiamo. Troviamo anche dei pseudo-parrucchieri, ecco, lì non andrei manco

fossi costretto, non mi faccio mettere le mani nei capelli da quella gente lì, che non ha la benché minima protezione sanitaria. Più avanti troviamo una libreria, e,

attaccata, una vendita di caramelle gommose. Mentre Renamon si compra un libro da leggere, io prendo delle caramelle, non so farne a meno. Andiamo avanti,

e troviamo postazioni e postazioni di venditori abusivi, lì riconosci perché, a differenza di quelli regolari, tengono la loro roba su un lenzuolo, così che, quando

passano i caramba, raccolgono tutto e si lanciano dietro la siepe. Ecco, con quelli non voglio averci a che fare, perché per chi viene beccato ci sono 1000 € di

multa, e io quei soldi non li dispongo. Ci fermiamo in un bar, dove tutti ci prendiamo un bicchiere di Baileys, un amaro che mi piace un sacco, tranne Lucia, che si

prende un Sex on the beach, un altro cocktail buonissimo. Tutti quanti fumiamo come dei turchi… solo Jacopo e Davide non fumano, Ylenia fa un tiretto ogni

tanto. Quando Renamon mi vede accendere la sigaretta, sbotta:

«Ma Mirkho… fumi anche tu?»

«Eh sì… purtroppo ho cominciato a fumare nel 2006, quando stavo in depressione…»

«Depressione? Stavi male?»

«Di un male allucinante, soprattutto sul piano morale. Il trasferimento in Piemonte mi aveva rovinato la vita, ero dimagrito di più di 15 Kg, ero arrivato perfino al

pensiero scellerato di suicidarmi…»

«Oddio, Mirkho, suicidarti non ti avrebbe sicuramente risolto la vita, no?»

«In effetti hai ragionissima. Fortunatamente i miei amici non mi hanno mai abbandonato»

La mia ragazza mi abbraccia intensamente e mi fa:

«Oh, Mirkho, mi dispiace tanto… ma adesso vivi qui, no?»

«Sì, ora sì, dopo tanto tempo sono riuscito ad ottenere da mia madre il permesso per tornare a stare qui. Qui tra i miei più cari amici»

«Non ti abbiamo mai abbandonato – mi fa Lucia – e non ti abbandoneremo mai per nessun motivo. Siamo cresciuti insieme, no?»

«Grazie per esservene presi cura, in qualche modo, l'ho subito notato che grazie a voi ora sta bene» fa Renamon.

«Ma scherzi? È il minimo che possiamo fare, gli amici fanno questo» continua Lucia.

Renamon mi chiede di lasciarle qualche tiro alla fine. Vederla fumare mi stranisce un po', un Digimon che fuma? Se fosse così anche nel cartone penso che non li

avrebbero fatti vedere nemmeno in Giappone. Dopo, andiamo in un negozio lì accanto che vende quelle fortissime magliette con su scritte tutte le cagate

possibili e immaginabili: l'immagine di 2 sposi con scritto "game over", una "preghiera" contro i comunisti, molte inneggianti a Mussolini, una con "non sono

grasso, è la maglietta che fa effetto", una bellissima con tre boccali di birra, il simbolo del Ministero della Pubblica Istruzione e la scritta "pensa al tuo futuro,

non fermarti alla terza media". Tutte fighissime, anche Renamon, guardandone alcune, scoppia a ridere. Compro la maglietta con la preghiera anticomunista,

perché io sono della Lega Nord, e odio i comunisti. Dopo una decina di minuti decidiamo di tornare indietro, perché da quel punto non c'è un bel niente. Ci

fermiamo dove ci sono i tappeti elastici, sono anni che vado lì quando non ho niente da fare. Io, Renamon, Jacopo e Davide paghiamo e ci facciamo i nostri 15

minuti di salti da una rete all'altra. È divertente tornare bambini ogni tanto. Renamon, avendo la gonna, ogni volta che saltava le si vedeva tutto di sotto. Ci

sdraiamo insieme sulla rete n°1 (ce ne sono 10) e ci baciamo. Quando finiamo il tempo, ci rimettiamo i sandali e proseguiamo. Tornando davanti ai trampolini,

attraversiamo la strada e ci fermiamo in una gelateria che fa anche le crépes. Io me ne prendo una bella grossa, Renamon, Lucia e Ylenia si prendono un gelato

e Jacopo un frappè. Finito di mangiare, ci facciamo fare una foto di gruppo da un passante, con sullo sfondo il bivio via Toscanelli-via Coletti e i tappeti elastici.

«Raga, domani è il grande giorno, la nostra avventura comincia… guardate Rivabella con tutte le

luci per l'ultima volta… bè, "ultima volta" in senso allegorico, certo che torneremo qui ogni tanto» fa Lucia.

«Ah bè ovvio eh… con tutto il massimo rispetto per il mondo dei Pokémon, ma ogni tanto tornerò qui per riposarmi, non so stare senza Rimini» commento.

«Mirkho, siamo tutti della stessa idea» aggiunge Yle.

«Poi appena puoi me la fai visitare tutta? A parte una veloce scorrazzatina fino all'Oviesse, non sono mai uscita da Rivabella»

«Ah sicuro, amore, stanne certa»

«Ok, sono le 10 e mezza, è ancora un po' prestino… che volete fare?»

«Adesso andiamo ai campi di calcetto, Giulia, avevamo prenotato per stasera io e Jaco»

«Ah bene… allora io, l'Yle e la Lucy faremo da spettatrici»

Torniamo per la nostra via, Davide chiama suo fratello Riccardo e proseguiamo. Entriamo nei campetti e tiro fuori Riolu, penso che sicuramente si divertirà.

Riccardo fa amicizia con Riolu, dopodiché cominciamo a giocare ai rigori.

«Guarda, Riolu»

Ficco la palla sul dischetto, tiro ma mi faccio parare il rigore da Jacopo, che in romagnolo mi dice che non sono buono coi rigori. Faccio provare Riolu, dopotutto si

deve divertire pure lei. Incredibilmente Riolu con un potente destro spedisce la palla nell'angolino alto.

«Minchia, Riolu, mi stupisci…»

«Mirkho, devi migliorarti eh… pure il tuo Pokémon ti sorpassa! Sei messo male!»

«Oh Jaco… ho ancora il mix Baileys-Nutella che mi sta rincoglionendo, senza contare la vodka che mi sono trinkato stamattina nel tè»

«La vodka nel tè? Ma come sei messo?» mi urla mia cugina.

«Volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo… sai che sono il re dei miscugli!»

Mi sono aggiudicato questo titolo particolare tre anni fa, quando in un ristorante ho mischiato acqua, coca cola, vino, birra, olio piccante, limoncello e un'altra

cosa che però non mi ricordo. Ne è venuto fuori un liquido nero con dei grumi bianchi dovuti a chissà quale reazione chimica… l'ho bevuto e ho cacciato fuori un

rutto di quelli che non ti dimentichi… mia cugina mi è quasi svenuta! Stiamo lì per un'oretta abbondante, poi paghiamo, salutiamo il custode e torniamo a casa.

Io, mia cugina e Renamon ci fumiamo un'ultima sigaretta e intanto parliamo.

«Mia madre ci saluta tutti. Lo fa stasera perché domani mattina lavora» fa Davide.

«Ok, salutala da parte nostra quando rientri» risponde Ylenia.

«Sarà fatto»

Mi appoggio al cancello di casa mia e parte un allarme.

«Oh Madonna, questa ha rotto i maroni con 'sto allarme…» commento.

«È sempre così, Mirkho… tutte le volte che veniamo a giocare in quella zona lì parte l'allarme… 2 settimane fa stavo recuperando il pallone che era finito davanti

alla siepe, l'ho preso ed è partito quel suono; tua nonna è uscita e ha cominciato ad urlare»

«Concordo con Davide, è una roba impossibile. Scusaci, Mirkho, ma cominciamo a non poterne più…» aggiunge Jacopo.

«Raga, avete la massima ragione tutti e due… tutte le sere, è esasperante… pure mia zia si incazza un casino sempre! Tre o quattro giorni fa stava uscendo

per andare a lavorare, la mattina presto, ed è partito il sistema… ha fatto una scenata incredibile»

«E c'ha ragione… è insopportabile» si unisce mia cugina.

«Solo certe volte lo toglie. Delle volte che sono uscito e le ho chiesto di toglierlo, poi lo ha tolto davvero… ma lo fa raramente, non mi caga quasi mai. Vabbè,

stare qui a parlarne fra di noi non serve a molto. Comincio a essere un po' stanco, amici… io, Renamon e mia cugina andiamo su. 'Notte, burdêli»

«Buonanotte a tutti, ciao» ci fanno gli altri.

Dopo che mia nonna ha spento l'allarme, saliamo le scale. Renamon e mia cugina si scambiano dei baci sulle guance e si salutano, e poi torniamo da noi. Ci

facciamo la doccia insieme, e, poco dopo, eravamo pronti, in pigiama, per andare a letto. Ma sento un urlo dal piano di sotto:

«Vedi di trovare l'allarme spento domani, ché sennò te lo spacco»

E un'altra voce:

«Ma non rompere! Certo che lo spengo, vattene a dormire»

Oh no… ti prego, non adesso… mia zia e mia nonna si sono messe a litigare…

«Scusami tesoro, ma questo è proprio il momento buono…»

«Tranquillo, vado a farmi una doccia»

Io ho paura di una cosa: che a lungo andare, con 'sti litigi, Renamon si stufi e se ne vada, cosa che io non vorrei mai. Meno male che, andando nel mondo dei

Pokémon, ce ne libereremo! Mi affaccio alla finestra. Vedo mia zia affacciata dal suo balcone verso la nonna che sta nell'orto in basso. Urlano e urlano su più

argomenti, finché non decido di interrompere tutto:

«Sentite, scusate l'intrusione ma ci sarebbe gente che vorrebbe dormire qui! E non ci siamo solo noi, ma anche i vicini! È mezzanotte passata! Basta!»

«Non ci posso far niente, l'è quell'invornita d'la tu nonna con 'sto allarme!» fa mia zia.

Mia nonna replica subito:

«Ma invornita sarai tu!»

Stavano per ripartire, ma sono pronto:

«Finitela! Nonna, vattene a letto per favore! E anche tu, zia, lascia perdere, ché non è il momento giusto!»

«Ma guarda che…»

«Nonna ho detto basta! Siete stressanti tutte e due! Andate a letto prima che qualcuno vi denunci! Avete rotto i coglioni!»

«Hai ragione, scusami, buonanotte» fa mia zia, entrando in casa sua.

Mia nonna sta due minuti nell'orto e poi, finalmente, rientra anche lei. Uh, incubo finito! In qualche modo ho fermato tutto. Ci ho fatto l'abitudine ormai, sono

anni che le sento litigare, ho imparato in qualche modo a tenerle a freno. Chiudo la finestra, e dopo una decina di minuti la mia ragazza esce dal bagno in

accappatoio.

«Hanno finito?» mi chiede.

«Sì, fortunatamente ho trovato un modo per farle tacere. Ma adesso che partiremo non le sentiremo più, possiamo campare tranquilli»

Io e Renamon ci baciamo. Riolu attira la mia attenzione e poi mi salta addosso.

«Ma certo, ci sei anche tu, cucciola, vieni qua»

Dopo aver coccolato Riolu, Renamon torna in bagno per finire di asciugarsi, e io la aspetto andando sul terrazzo ad osservare quelli che sono venuti ai campi di

calcetto a giocare dopo di noi. Vedere le persone giocare ai campi la sera tardi mi rasserena l'animo, anche questa per me è un'ottima terapia anti-nervoso.

Dopo un quarto d'ora vengo raggiunto da Renamon che mi mette una mano sulla spalla e mi fa:

«Tesoro, sei ancora sveglio? Che dici, andiamo a letto?»

«… (yaaawn)… sì, ok. Riolu, metti la palla nella rete, andiamo a nanna. Domani è meglio alzarci presto»

Riolu intanto stava giocando a pallone con una piccola porta rossa che mi avevano regalato i miei 10 e rotti anni fa, in piedi ancora per miracolo. La prendo per

mano e insieme andiamo a letto, dopo aver sistemato per benino la casa per la nostra assenza. Io e Renamon insieme, abbracciati nel letto, e Riolu

rannicchiata sopra di me.

«Sei pronta, Renamon? La nostra vita sta per cambiare»

«Prontissima. Non vedo l'ora»

«E tu, Riolu? Sei pronta?»

Riolu fa il suo verso, convinta.

«Benissimo. Buonanotte a tutti»

Sì, cerchiamo di riposare tutti quanti per bene, perché domani è il grande giorno. Ciao ciao Rimini, torneremo presto. Finalmente, il sogno di tutta una vita da

domani comincerà a prendere il suo corso. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Grazie mille a tutti i Pokémon, grazie di esistere, voi sì che mi avete reso felice. Domani

arriverò da voi, e spero di passarmela bene.

**FINE**


End file.
